Cinderella
by mikancchi
Summary: Mikan bought some fairy tales in Central Town for Youichi. She reads him one before bed. But when she opens her eyes...why does she have an apron on...and why is she holding a broomstick? And why is she being called Cinderella? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella**

Summary: Mikan decides to buy many fairy tale books in Central Town for Youichi! She reads Cinderella to him. But when she wakes up, she's...in a rag dress?! What's going on? Follows DaaDaaDaa plot line a bit!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice, DaaDaaDaa, and Cinderella does not belong to me T_T~

* * *

"Youichi!"

The little boy turned around to see an excited brunette running towards him, holding a brown packet of something in her arms.

"Look at this!" Mikan shook out the packet, and a shower of books fell out. One particular book boinked him on the head. He glared at the girl.

Mikan not noticing anything said, "Picture books! Mikan nee-chan will read for you!" And she plopped the very irritated boy onto her lap.

Leaning back against the sakura tree, she gazed at the sea of picture books she bought. "Hmm...Which one shall we read, You-chan?"

"Let me go, you old ugly hag," said the boy. Obviously, Natsume had taught him. Mikan thought this too.

She huffed. "You-chan! That's not a nice thing to say! Exactly what has Natsume been teaching you?"

The boy merely looked away. She huffed. "Geesh, You-chan. Fine, _I'll _choose."

She picked up the nearest book besides her. The cover illustration was of a beautiful woman dressed in a ball gown fit for a princess. Behind her was a pumpkin, mice, and a glass slipper. "YES! Cinderella! My favourite!" She flicked though the pages. Her eyes became big and sparkly.

"The story's so BEAUTIFUL! If I was Cinderella, and a shining prince in armour came along to pick me up..." She flailed her arms. "Kyaa!"

Youichi made a snort that sounded like 'How noisy.'

"So let's begin!" She opened the book to the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was girl named Ella. She was nicknamed Cinderella, however, because she was covered in ashes. She was bullied by her mean older sisters and her stepmother. One day, there was a ball held in honour of the Prince's birthday. Rumour said that he was looking for a bride. Cinderella wasn't allowed to attend. She watched her sisters dress in their best gowns..."

* * *

"And they married happily ever after. The end!" Mikan closed the book and clasped her hands together. "How dreamy! So how was it You-chan?"

She looked down at him expectantly, only to discover that the boy had fallen asleep.

'Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep.' She prodded his face gently and smiled.

"Yo Polka-dots! What are you doing?" Natsume was standing behind her, hands in his pockets.

"PERVERT! I'm not answering!" she replied, irritated. 'Natsume-kun's such a pervert! How many times do I have to tell him that my name is MIKAN not POLKA-DOTS!'

She did not realize that she had fully recognized her nickname by replying to him.

"Youichi!" Ruka came running in with Hotaru. "Ah Sakura-san! Have you seen Youichi?"

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru-chan! You-chan is sleeping," she said, pointing at the sleeping figure on her lap.

"Baka. Everyone's worried; what were you doing?" said Hotaru.

"Gomen-ne Hotaru-chan, I was reading to You-chan."

Natsume surveyed the books scattered on the ground. "I didn't know an idiot like you could read," he said. "And fairy tales where a prince always appears. Tsk."

Mikan's veins popped. "Wha-"

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume stooped to pick up Youichi. His face was very near. For a split second, Mikan held gaze with his crimson eyes.

He quickly got up and left, leaving Mikan very red-faced.

"Eh? Ah, bye Sakura-san, Imai-san." Ruka ran after the retreating figue.

Mikan quickly snapped out of her reverie. "Geesh! Natsume has no manners at all!" she said angrily.

"Hurry up or I'll leave," said Hotaru calmy, already walking in the direction of the dorms.

"Ehh? Hotaru-chan! Wait for me!" she quickly gathered the books and ran after her best friend.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Mikancchi: And here's Cinderella, Gakuen Alice version! It's kinda very similar to DaaDaaDaa...Well, please click on the Review button below! **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella**

**CHAPTER** **2**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice, DaaDaaDaa, and Cinderella does not belong to me T_T~

A/N: Please give some **REVIEWS**! ONEGAI!

* * *

Mikan huffed and puffed.

"Hotaru- pant -can you- pant -slow down -pant -please?"

Hotaru looked back at her impassively. "No." And she sped even faster on her duck scooter.

"Hotaru -chan!"

As she was desperately trying to catch up, she didn't realize that one of the fairy tales fell out on to the floor.

"Geesh Hotaru! Wait for me! You know, I said I was sorry! I was just trying to read to You-chan..."

A misty fog slowly came upon the book. The book then rose up into the air and started to float away...to the Elementary Dorms...

"Caw!" A raven flapped its wings.

* * *

Mikan got ready for bed. She had such a good dinner, even for a one-star student! The spaghetti was SOOO delicious, with the garlic bread!

She braided her hair, changed into her comfy pajamas, and snuggled into her bed. (And yes, she brushed her teeth.)

'I wonder what to read to You-chan tomorrow,' she thought. 'He must be very lonely without his parents...I must try hard!'

She frowned. 'Natsume-kun may turn him into a deliquent! Yoshi!'

And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere else in the Elementary dorms, someone was clutching a book while sleeping...

* * *

"...derella! Cinderella! CINDERELLA!"

Mikan snapped her eyes open. In front of her, she saw two figures dressed fancily from head to toe. They were wearing beautiful gowns, their hair held in elaborate styles, and adorned in precious gems.

'Wait a minute...isn't that Permy and Hotaru-chan?' Mikan rubbed her eyes. 'It is!'

"Today's the ball! You're going to watch over the house," said Sumire, snapping her fan.

Mikan was thoroughly confused. "Huh? Wha-"

"Sumire and Hotaru! Hurry up, the carriage is here!" came a voice outside.

"Yes Mama!" Sumire chirped back. Hotaru looked at Mikan impassively. Mikan stared back. "Hotaru-"

Sumire turned around again. "Now don't slack off! And finish cleaning the whole house, Cinderella!" She laughed her 'hohoho' laugh, her hand against her mouth. Her seaweed coloured hair flopped around.

And the two left.

Mikan was bewildered. She flailed her arms in confusion. 'What's going on?!

She looked into the mirror.

Her hair was down and longer, and she was dressed in a ragged dress with a white apron. She held onto a broomstick.

She stared into the mirror.

3..

2..

1..

"KK-KY-KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Mikancchi: Hehe *cackle* I'm so evil, ending with a cliffhanger...well, sort of. Sorry for the short chapter; I'll post a longer one next. So what do you think? How should the other characters make their appearance? Should they remember when they wake up? I haven't decided yet...And remember, **R&R PLEASE**!


	3. Chapter 3

**CINDERELLA**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and Cinderella does not belong to me T_T~

* * *

Mikan stood, grabbing her face while looking into the mirror. She pinched her cheeks.

"Wh-WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The ground shook with the force of Mikan's scream.

She examined herself in the mirror again.

Her hair was longer and down, and she was wearing an old brown dress with a white apron.

"This hair...these clothes...this broomstick...I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED INTO BECOMING A MAID?!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Hotaru was pensive during the ride in the carriage. Shoda was chattering happily to herself about what she was going to do when seeing the Prince.

She had woken up and found herself dressed in these fancy clothes, along with Shoda. And the woman who claimed to be their mother said that they were going to the ball. And Mikan...Mikan had been dressed as a servant. Now they were being whisked away to a ball of some kind. How troublesome. She let out a small sigh and leaned back on the velvety seat.

At least she had her Baka gun safely within the folds of her dress...

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" wailed Mikan for the fifth time, hitting her forehead against the wall. "WHERE AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? AHH!"

She flounced around the room, flapping her arms in panic like an agitated mother bird.

_Cinderella..._

She froze. "Wait...didn't Permy call me Cinderella?"

"That's it!" she smacked her fist against her open palm. "This is a dream! This is because I was reading You-chan Cinderella so enthusiastically!"

She sighed and wiped her brow. "Phew! I was surprised for a second there!"

(A second? More like quarter of an hour.)

"Wait...Permy called me Cinderella...so she and Hotaru are the step-sisters?...And...And I'M CINDERELLA?"

Flowers appeared around Mikan as she clasped her hands, her eyes sparkling. "That means..."

She imagined a fairy godmother transforming her into a beautiful lady and going off to the ball, and meeting –meeting with the Prince!

"KYYAAAA!" She shook her head madly, her face red as a tomato.

"Now..."

And Mikan went into character mode.

She leaned against a chair and lay her face on her hands. She made a woeful face. "Oh, I'm sure my sisters are having such a wonderful time at the ball...with Hotaru eating crab brains..."

* * *

Hotaru sneezed. She looked around her. Nothing except the hordes of people dancing in the hall to the music. Women flirting and men socializing.

When she found nothing suspicious, she went back to searching mode on the food-laden table. Perhaps she should eat the lobster and clams until she found-

Crab brains.

She made her way to help herself to a generous serving. After all, such a delicacy shouldn't be left alone...

* * *

_Back at the Residence_

"...It's been quite a while...Where's my fairy godmother?" Mikan had especially gotten out the rag and water bucket as a prop for the occasion.

"Maybe I should start cleaning the floor with the mop first? Or should I start crying? Or should I start washing dishes?" She grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "Or-"

POOF!

"Wha-" Mikan coughed, her eyes streaming with tears. She waved away the sudden onslaught of smoke. She looked up.

And froze. Her eyes widened to the size of the plate she was holding. In front of her was a boy that looked very similar to-

"You...Youichi?!"

She pointed at the floating figure, her mouth agape. "What-what?!" Then she noticed his attire. He was dressed in a cloak and wore a pointy hat on his head, and was holding a stick with a star at the end. "Are you the fairy godmother?"

Youichi merely looked at her.

"But...But you're a boy!"

This was definately the wrong thing to say. Youichi slowly turned his face around. His eyes were narrowed. And a scary black aura surrounded him.

Mikan slowly backed up from the murderous aura. 'Uh oh...'

Then she felt something prodding her. She turned around-

-and came face to face with a evil looking face with no body.

"KYYAAAA!" She ran around the room with the spirit chasing her, its arms raised like a phantom.

Youichi simply looked at the scene. The old hag was running in circles. If he remembered correctly, Cinderella was supposed to clean the house, not mess it up more...He looked at the broken dishes and objects that fell to the floor.

After a while, when he thought his eardrums were going to pop with the screaming, he waved his wand with a swish.

All of a sudden, the air around Mikan started to glow. She stopped screaming and halted to a stop. "You-chan! What are you doing-"

Shielding her face, she squinted her eyes from the brightness. Her hair started to whirl around her. Wind stirred up around her like a tornado. Spirits, making a wailing noise, joined the wind.

Her dress whirled up due to the force of the frenzy. Mikan was now quite scared. 'Oh my god oh my god oh my god- AN EVIL SPIRIT JUST WENT THROUGH ME!'

Youichi waved his wand again.

POOF!

* * *

**A/N**: Finally! Finished the third chapter! **R & R** please! And thanks to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapters!

And don't forget to read **Book One: The Alice Stone**! It's on the joint account mikandragonclouds! Please** R & R** that story as well! I just updated!

Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella**

**CHAPTER 4**

Summary: Mikan decides to buy many fairy tale books in Central Town for Youichi! She reads Cinderella to him. But when she wakes up, she's...in a rag dress?! What's going on? Follows DaaDaaDaa plot line a bit!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice, DaaDaaDaa, and Cinderella does not belong to me T_T~

* * *

Last time:

_All of a sudden, the air around Mikan started to glow. She stopped screaming and halted to a stop. "E-eh? Nani? You-chan! What are you doing-"_

_Shielding her face, she squinted her eyes from the brightness. Her hair started to whirl around her. Wind stirred up around her like a tornado. Spirits, making a wailing noise, joined the wind._

_Her dress whirled up due to the force of the frenzy. Mikan was now quite scared. 'Oh my god oh my god oh my god- AN EVIL SPIRIT JUST WENT THROUGH ME!'_

_Youichi waved his wand again._

_POOF!_

The wind died down, leaving Mikan with her eyes still closed, tensed for an attack. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes. She felt...different. As she lowered her arm, she noticed that she had...a beautiful ruby ring on her middle finger. 'What?'

She looked around for Youichi, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You-You-chan? Youichi!" she called. The little boy materialized suddenly in front of her. Mikan fell, sprawling on the floor.

"EYA! You-chan! Don't do that –you scared the hell out of me!" As she stood up, glaring at the boy, she felt some kind of material swish at her feet. She looked down. "Nani-"

She froze. She ran towards the mirror. And stared.

"Youichi..."she whispered, leaning towards the mirror. "You...you are....SUGOI!!!"

She twirled around the mirror, admiring her new look. Her old gown had been replaced by a beautiful and lacy ochre gown with orange blossoms as its main pattern. Long, silk sleeves blew out of the beautiful ball gown. As she walked, the yards of fabric flowing down to the floor billowed out, accenting her narrow hips.

Her hair was in the half-moon style, held up by small, amber studded clips in the shape of orange florets. She also had a small, kuro neko pendant and gold earrings on. The bottom of her orangish-brown hair was curled for the effect.

She was, in short to say, fit for a princess. And definately for going to a ball to meet a prince.

"Kyaa! You're awesome Youichi!" She reached forward to hug the boy. For once, it seemed that he did not mind.

"And...You-chan? I'd like a carriage...Onegai?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

Youichi waved his wand once more. Mikan, excited by the uses of magic, rushed out of the house and saw-

-a small wooden hut, complete with a chimney, on big, sillver wheels.

Mikan fell to the floor, anime-styled.

"Right...I didn't really expect Youichi to know what a carriage is anyway..." She approached the carriage tentatively. "Ah well, I don't mind."

"Anyways, thank you You-chan! You're a great magician-"

She stopped in her tracks. Sitting in the front, where the coach driver should be was a small figure dressed handsomely with a black tail-coat and top hat. There was nothing wrong with the attire. The problem was who he was. And he was...no it couldn't be. She squinted her eyes. Then they slowly widened in horror.

Oh no. It was indeed him. It was-

"MR. BEAR?" she screeched.

Bear slowly turned his head and gave her a_ look_, and evil glint in his eyes. He swung the cane he was holding in large circles, threateningly.

Mikan backed up quite quickly. She swung her head around back to Youichi, shocked at the turn of the events.

However, Youichi's eyes were fixed at the teddy bear in wonder, looking as if he wanted to hug him. She remembered the time at the Christmas dance. She sweat dropped.

"Right...I'll leave now." She made a huge circle around Bear and opened the door to the carriage/hut and climbed inside. She looked out the window. And she realized the missing component.

"Wait a second...there are no horses, so how- EYAH!"

With another flourish of the magician's wand, Mikan found the carriage rising in the air with increasing altitude. Her mouth opened again to say the same thing again (perhaps for the fifthieth time) "Sugoi!"

The carriage jerked to a stop in mid-air. 'Whoa...' Mikan thought as she looked at the scenery down below. And was almost thrown out of her seat when the carraige rushed forward again.

She opened the window and stuck her head out to see the small boy becoming smaller and smaller. A rush of cool air greeted her face.

"Thank you so much You-chan! You're incredible! Bye bye!" She waved her arms, grinning widely.

As she closed the window, she thought she saw him smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Let me go you idiot!"

"No, I cannot! You must!"

"The hell I'm not! Let me go or I'll bloody burn you!" His eyes reflected his fury.

"Well, well, well. Kuro Neko sama. Must I make you obedient?" A tall man with black hair entered. He was wearing a black suit and a white mask that only covered his eyes.

"Milord, Earl Serio!"

"Such disobediency calls for punishment. Or...I suggest you rather go on out." He pointed to the exit.

The Kuro Neko glared up at him. After a few seconds, he stalked out. He heard the faint cries of thank you from the idiot guards.

_This is a nightmare, _he thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

A/N: Well, here's a longer chapter folks (at the request of one of my reviewers). And in case anyone didn't know, Serio is Persona! Mikan's now flying over the roof tops to go to the castle! How did you like how I added Mr. Bear? Hehehe. Next chapter, she will finally meet the awaited Prince! (althought everyone will probably know who he is...)

**IMPORTANT: Should the ball be a masked ball as in the people have to wear masks? Yes or No? **Please PM me the answer!

Don't forget to REVIEW! And please check out my other fanfics, **Snow White**, **Reminiscence**, and **Book One: The Alice Stone** (which is on a joint account mikandragonclouds; pls read and do the poll!)

Thank you for all those who reviewed! I'm glad this story is getting positive feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella**

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: Gakuen alice DaaDaaDaa does not belong to me

* * *

The carriage that had been once flying over rooftops slowly descended downward vertically where many _normal _carriages were seen. The horses snorted, uneasy of the horseless, floating carriage that looked nothing like a carriage.

When it safely touched down on to the ground, Mikan opened the door, clutching her dress in both hands. She stepped down to the ground, and looked at the scenery before her. Her eyes were in awe. "Sugoi…" she breathed.

In front of her was the fairy tale scenery. A grand and majestic palace was in front of her, towering over her as if she was an ant. The long, white marble stairs led to its huge entrance shimmering a yellow glow with all the light inside. The castle's fence was black iron bars put together, with elaborate twists and turns added as a vintage style. Vast woods were surrounding the castle from behind.

Something hit her head. "Ouch!" she cried, catching the object. It was a simple and pearl-white V-mask, only covering the eyes. She looked at Mr. Bear, who chose in the exact moment to turn his head around.

She looked at the mask. 'It's a masked ball?'

"Arigato Mr. Bear! And you look great!" she said.

Bear looked away again with a gesture that implied 'Hmph.'

She grinned. "Ja ne!" She hurried off to the entrance. Hoisting the folds of her delicate dress, she started to climb the long staircase.

A while later, she was still climbing the stairs. "Why-must-they-make-such-a-long-staircase!" she demanded to no one in particular. But she had finally reached her destination.

"Yes! I'm finally here!"

Music and the noise of chattering greeted her at the entrance. She hesitantly stepped in, looking around.

Huge chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, its crystals glittering. There were many people, both men and women alike, dressed fancily for the occasion. They were dancing to the music that the quartet was playing.

She felt herself getting nervous, fidgeting with the dress. 'I don't remember how Cinderella met with the Prince...'

Suddenly, the music stopped. "Ladies and gentlemen, whip out your masks, for now is the time for the Masked Ball Event!"

Everybody started to put their masks on, all of different design. She looked around. Butterfly, dragon, joker, and...a whole face covering mask that made the person look like a white faced idiot. In fact, it looked quite similar to the one Hotaru wore at the dance. And the one wearing it was near the banquet table...and munching on what seemed like...

'Crab brains?! Is that Hotaru?' But before she could get there, a crowd of people blocked her way. Sighing, Mikan pulled out hers and put it on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru looked at the crowd. _Was that Mikan?_

She looked down at her plate. She had finished her third helping of crab brains.

_Hmm...If I remember, Sumire called Mikan 'Cinderella'..._

_And Mikan was reading Youichi a fairy tale that she bought at Central Town._

_Hmm..._She went to the banquet table and spotted some well seasoned mussels and clams with tomato sauce. She went over quickly for a serving.

"Miss, it's time for the dance. Would you line up there please?"

She glared at the man, but unfortunately, her glare was unseen behind the mask. She set down her plate to join the rest of the girls in a line.

She wished she had her Baka Gun.

* * *

"Now, everybody, please line up! And remember, the prince may be the one you may be dancing with!"

The quartet got out their instruments again and positioned their string instruments.

All the girls in the room giggled and chattered while they lined up beside the men. She joined the line, and faced a tall blonde man. "Lady, may I have this dance?"

"Y-yes," she managed to stutter.

"Bow!"

The two rows bowed at each other, the girls hoisting their skirts and the men sinking onto their knees.

"And start!"

And they all started to dance with their unknown partners.

The guy (who was probably in charge of the event because he was commentaring the whole time) started to speak again. "Aaand change your partners!"

She was then shoved towards the left while her partner waved a small goodbye and went to the right.

She started to giggle. It was so much fun! Whirling and twirling with different people on the dance floor, it was similar to the Christmas dance held just a while ago.

While she laughed and danced, she did not notice that many men's eyes were upon her.

Her loose hair flew behind her, her beautiful dress billowing out.

'This is such a good dream,' she thought, as they changed partners again. This time, she was paired up with a raven haired man who was dressed in an elaborate doublet and attire. He wore the same mask as her, except he had a midnight black one on. He carried himself differently, and emanated a mysterious and dangerous aura, as if he were not enjoying the dance.

Mikan felt her spirits drop a little and felt a bit nervous as she placed her hand in his. They stared into each others' eyes and they slowly danced to the music.

'Wow, doesn't this person feel like Natsume,' she thought as she turned, hand in hand with her partner. 'They even have the same eye colour!'

Indeed, her silent partner looked at her with his crimson eyes.

The music came to an halt. "And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! Please turn around and remove your masks!"

Mikan turned around, and removed her mask. She felt her heart beating. _Thump thump thump._ She wondered who her partner was.

"And face your partner!" Mikan turned around, nervous, and looked-

-and her jaw dropped. It couldn't be!

Her partner looked at her incredulously, shocked as well. "Polka dots! What the hell are you doing in my dream?"

Her eyes widened with shock. "Na-na-NATSUME- KUN?!"

"IMAI -SAN?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! School started again...sad sad. Here's the fifth chappie! Evil me, leaving a cliff hanger...like always ;P

I also started a new project called Fuki Enro! Please R & R!

And don't forget to review this~ XD MOOOOoooooooRRRRRrrrEEEEE reviews needed!

Arigato~lol


	6. Chapter 6

**CINDERELLA**

CHAPTER SIX

A/N: Once again (or should i say sixfolds again) gakuen alice and daa daa daa does not belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_"And face your partner!" Mikan turned around, nervous, and looked-_

_-and her jaw dropped. It couldn't be!_

_Her partner looked at her incredulously, shocked as well. "Polka dots! What the hell are you doing in my dream?"_

_Her eyes widened with shock. "Na-na-NATSUME- KUN?!"_

_"IMAI -SAN?"_

_-_

Mikan was yet again shocked when she heard a familiar voice call out her best friend's name. Forgetting about Natsume, she swiveled her head to see Ruka with a surprised Hotaru.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru-chan!"

Ruka's eyes grew wide. "Sakura-san?"

His eyes grew wider at the figure next to her. "Natsume!"

However, there was no more time to ponder about what was currently happening.

A horde of girls came stampeding towards the two boys with heart-shaped eyes as animals ran in the wilderness of Africa.

"IT'S THE PRINCE AND THE DUKE!"

"KYAA!"

And in this mad chaos, Mikan and Hotaru were both practically stepped on. Well, only Mikan –Hotaru had been smart enough to sidestep the stampede.

"Prince-sama, please dance with me!"

"Nogi-sama is going to dance with me!"

"No, with me!"

"With me!"

"No!"

"Marry me!"

"Kyaa!"

The enchanted girls clung onto both boys' arms, fawning over them in absolute adoration. While Ruka simply looked a bit (well, more than a bit) scared, Natsume wore a murderous aura around him.

Anybody watching could predict what would happen soon if the girls did not back away from them quickly. Hotaru could already feel that the temperature was slowly rising.

Fortunately, the commentator of the ball event was up on the second floor and had clear view of what was happening.

"I'm sorry fair maidens, but if you do not let go of the Prince and Nogi-sama, I'm afraid this ball will end," he said. He was hoping that the grand hall of the castle would still be standing to see the next sunrise. He was glad that he had thought of ordering every servant to haul water from the lake as much as they can in case of an _accidental _fire.

With moans and groans, they reluctantly let go of the scared blond and the angry prince. They definately did not want the ball to end, when they were so close with their dream boy.

The ball event host sighed in relief, dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief. Then he remembered what he had been doing before all the commotion.

"Well, the two ladies over there! The ones who last danced with the prince and duke! Please step out!"

The two girls were in the back corner of the hall, being shoved there ruthlessly by the crazy fan girls.

Mikan, who was still on the floor, and Hotaru, looking dignified as ever, looked at the finger pointing to them.

Mikan, with her mouth agape, pointed to herself in question of 'me?' The commentator nodded. "Please come up! You are the lucky girls!" Mistakening Hotaru's unmoving exterior as shock, he said, "Overwhelmed by the honour?" He chuckled.

Hotaru made a mental note to invent a pouch to store Baka weapons, such as the Baka Gun, that can be easily accessible anywhere anytime.

"Mikan, stand up." Hotaru pulled her up off the floor.

"Hotaru-I don't-"

"Later," she said flatly.

The two girls, one fumbling and one very annoyed, made their way of the cluster of girls that were shooting them deadly glares.

Hotaru glared back at them with a look that outmatched all of the others.

'She's scary!' thought all the jealous girls who were backing up away from her, 'definitely not suited for our beautiful Ruka-sama!'

Ruka and Natsume stood together, watching the girls come to them.

"What are you doing in my dream?"

They all said this together.

Mikan was confused. "But -this is my dream!"

"Isn't this my dream?" said one perplexed Ruka.

"We're all dreaming the same thing," said Hotaru as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? How is that possible?"

They were interrupted with whispers going around them.

"What are they talking about?"

"Do they know each other?"

"Ooh, I'm mad!"

"What are they doing? Shouldn't they dance?"

Hotaru spyed the irritating commentator was getting ready to open his mouth again. "It seems we have no choice but to dance."

Ruka had a horrified expression on his face, mirroring Mikan's thoughts exactly.

"But-"

"Hotaru-"

Before any of them could protest further, Hotaru dragged Ruka away from Natsume and Mikan.

Ruka, looking all flustered, had no idea what to do with the notorious Imai-san.

Mikan, very red in the face, couldn't believe that her best friend had just ditched her with Natsume.

Ruka and Natsume just looked at each other. After a while, as if this was a mental communication, Ruka sighed.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, _he thought.

Ruka bent over, bowing slightly, and took Hotaru's hand.

And kissed it.

Hotaru's eyes widened.

The jealous left out girls were shrieking in the background. "Noo! Nogi-sama!"

"I-Imai-san," he stuttered, very red in the face, "would you please dance with me?"

Mikan's eyes were the side of dinner plates. Did Ruka-pyon, the shy boy, ask Hotaru to dance with him?!

But she could stopped watching them when her hand was grabbed by another warm hand.

Natsume had taken hold of her right hand. Natsume met her gaze for a moment, his crimson eyes boring into her brown ones. Then, he bent his head lower-

'Oh my god oh my god Natsume what are you doing?!' her inner voice shrieked.

-and kissed her hand lightly, slightly brushing his lips against her ring.

"NOO! PRINCE SAMA AS WELL?!"

She became an astonishing shade of red, her mouth hanging open. "Natsume-kun, what-"

"Just shut up polka dots," he said as he grabbed her waist. "For once."

Mikan found her arm resting on his shoulder and her other hand in Natsume's grip.

Before she could protest, they were dancing to the music that the quartet struck up.

-

Hotaru, in the midst of Ruka asking her to dance, watched the whole scene of Mikan and Natsume. _Hmm...Hyuuga, I'll make sure you pay if you do anything to Mikan..._

She wished she had her camera with her. She realized that wherever she was, it was a very inconvenient place because she had no inventions with her.

Ruka started to feel very stupid. "Um, Imai-san-"

"Fine."

He stared into her amethyst eyes. Did he just hear her right? "Wha-"

She placed his hand on her waist, placed her other arm on his shoulder, and held his hand in hers. Ruka, still not comprehending the situation, continued to stare at her dumbfounded, his face the same shade as Mikan's.

"For three thousand rabbits."

He sweatdropped as he started to move into the dance steps with Hotaru. Of course. That was the usual response of Imai Hotaru. Always with money.

He was very glad that she had no camera or the Baka gun with her in the current situation. But...

He had a bad feeling that he was going to be heavily blackmailed when they 'wake up' from this strange dream.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Sixth chapter is here folks!

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Any ideas what should happen next?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**CINDERELLA**

CHAPTER SIX

A/N: *sigh*...Once again gakuen alice and daa daa daa does not belong to me.

* * *

The jealous girls all watched their Prince and their Duke dance with their partners.

"Nogi sama paired up with the Ice Queen?"

"And who's the girl with our Hyuuga sama?!"

The girls all sighed. "But," their faces all red and their eyes sparkling like their jeweled earings, "it's so dreamy!"

* * *

Mikan stared at the boy in front of him. He was dressed handsomely in prince attire. His raven hair was well groomed.

She never knew that Hyuuga Natsume could dance a waltz.

He felt her gaze and looked at her.

"What," he said, impassive as ever.

His tone irritated her. "What are you doing in my dream?" she whispered, so that no body else could hear them.

The crimson eyes stared back. "What are you talking about polka dots, this is my dream."

"Ehhh? Natsume-kun, this is my dream! I don't understand –OW!" she yelped.

Natsume gripped her waist, supporting her weight as she almost fell down into a heap on the floor.

Hotaru glanced over. Her eyes narrowed.

Natsume's face twitched. "What are you doing you idiot."

Mikan hobbled on one foot, leaning against Natsume slightly. "I've never worn high heels you moron!" She felt the tears come to her eyes in pain as she felt her ankle throb.

Natsume stared at her.

"What!" she hissed.

His crimson eyes stared at her. "You said that it hurts." He had stopped dancing all together.

She growled. "Yeah, what about it-"

With the hand holding her hand, he squeezed her hand tightly, crushing her fingers with this force.

She flinched and winced. "Ouch Natsume, that hurts!"

He stared at her, his eyebrows rasing a fraction. "This is a dream right?"

She snorted. "Isn't that what I said to you a million times?"

How dare he cause more pain on her! Now she had a throbbing ankle and a red hand!

"Then why do you feel pain?"

Understanding dawned upon her. After a moment, she stepped on his foot with her high heeled glass slipper.

"Ouch! You baka, what are you doing!" he growled.

She stared at him. "Why do we feel pain in a dream?"

That moment, the clock tolled.

GONG.

Mikan, surprised, looked up at the clock.

It was midnight.

GONG.

She started to panic. "But-but if this isn't a dream, what is it?"

Natsume did not reply.

GONG.

"Mikan." Hotaru hurried over to her. "It's midnight. Run."

Mikan looked at her friend in confusion. "Huh?"

GONG.

Hotaru let out an irritated sigh. This was why she should never leave without a baka gun with her. "Cinderella's transformation ends at midnight. You need to leave right away."

GONG.

"Cinderella?" repeated a confused Ruka. Natsume looked surprised.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "But-"

"Just go home for now, we'll figure this out later," said Natsume.

GONG.

"Go," Hotaru said. Her amethyst eyes narrowed. "You have six seconds to get out of this hall. Now!"

Mikan looked back, then started running out of the hall, hobbling a little. Her long ball gown threatened to trip her as she hurried down the stairs.

GONG.

"Polka!" She turned around. Natsume stood at the entrance. "Leave one of your glass slippers."

"Eh? Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "How else am I supposed to find you baka. Are you really Cinderella? Because you are one very ugly Cinderella who can't even dance."

GONG.

She stiffened, her face contorted with fury. She took off her right glass slipper and threw it behind her with all her might. She hurried down the steps, huffing indignantly.

GONG.

She was satisfied when she heard a dull thunk.

Natsume clutched his swollen head while holding the slipper with another hand. "That idiot..."

GONG.

She hoisted up her skirts and ran to the carriage.

"Mr. Bear! Mr. Bear!" she cried out, her eyes swiveling to and fro looking for a wooden cabin looking carriage.

But it wasn't there any more.

She could already feel her magic apparel start to fade away. Her dress started to look translucent.

"Youichi!" she called desperately. "Youichi I need you!"

And with a poof, the boy appeared in front of him. He looked at her with his grey eyes.

"Youichi, I need you to teleport me back home now! Please! Emergency!" she rushed out.

GONG.

"Please!"

The boy waved his wand, and with a flash of blue light, she disappeared.

She opened her eyes. She was back in the room of the house.

GONG.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a ragged brown dress with a white apron, her hair tied into two braids, and she was clutching a broom stick.

She sighed. "I made it on time..." she mumbled.

"Now what?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Yay!

For everyone reading this story, please read my other story, **Fuki Enro** as well! PLEASE AND REVIEW THAT STORY AS WELL!

And **REVIEWWW**!


	8. Chapter 8

**CINDERELLA**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the same.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm over forty now! YAY!

And **please read the footnote at the end**!

Thx~ And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Hotaru stared impassively at the two boys in front of her. Ruka fidgeted nervously while Natsume glared back at her with his arms crossed.

Ruka was dressed handsomely, but so was Natsume in his princely attire. She wondered exactly how much money she was failing to gain because of the lack of industrialization in this time period.

"Umm...so what exactly is going on?" asked Ruka hesitantly. He shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Mikan had just left, and the ball had ended as well, to much grief of the maidens and to much delight of the bachelors.

Natsume made a noise that implied on asking the same question.

"We're somehow in the story of Cinderella," stated Hotaru. She looked beautiful in her lavender silk gown, trimmed with black vintage style lace, with amethyst budded clips in her hair, showing out her eyes. She looked down at her midnight black corset and felt a vein pop in her head. Due to the corset, she could no longer eat the lobster she wanted to try.

She quickly started to make a list of how she was going to torture the person responsible for all this mess.

Both boy's widened, blue and red. "Huh? But Imai-san, how would that be possible?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you, Nogi," she said coldly.

Ruka gulped.

"So," said Natsume, "who's Cinderella."

"Mikan."

Silence hung in the air. Natsume wore a look of annoyance and disgust while Ruka stuttered. "S-s-sakura-san?"

"What kind of an idiot would make her a princess," snorted Natsume. He rubbed his head, where there was a small lump because –his eyes narrowed- of the stupid polka dots. He grimaced and looked at the glass slipper, which was sparkling in his hand.

Hotaru mentally agreed with him, but she would never agree with Hyuuga.

Ruka, noticing the tension, quickly said, "So how do we get out of here? I mean, this isn't exactly a dream, is it?"

"No it's not. We should follow the story line for now." She looked pointedly at the crimson eyed boy.

He looked up. "What." He had a very irritated expression.

"You're the prince you moron," she said with equal annoyance.

He glared at the amethyst eyed girl. His eye twitched dangerously. "No way. No way in hell."

Hotaru wished for the familiar feel of her Baka gun within her hands. She felt her index finger twitch, just as if she had pulled the trigger of a gun.

Realization dawned upon Ruka. "That's right Natsume! The prince has to find the princess! You have to order a decree to find Sakura-san."

"So you can marry her," Hotaru said, mentally snickering.

His eyebrows further furrowed. "There is no way I'm going to say that I'm going to marry that idiot," he growled, clutching his palm into a tight fist.

"Then stay in this _dream _forever Hyuuga. With girls chasing you from each end of the corner until you grow into an old tyrant."

Amethyst and crimson eyes glared at each other intensely. Ruka fanned himself as he started to sweat; the room became a bit warmer. Hotaru remained as cool as ever.

"Your Highness!" Guards suddenly barged in into the room they were in. They bowed in unison. "Earl Serio is here!"

He walked in, his boots clanging against the marble floor.

Hotaru and Ruka froze, staring at the man in disbelief. The man was clad black head to toe and had wild black hair.

Immediate alert came to Hotaru as she unconciously stepped back, her eyes widening.

It was Persona.

Natsume tched. "What."

Ruka stared at Natsume. Usually, he would been glaring daggers at the man.

The other smirked. "Well, my prince, if you have found your bridal candidate, I suggest you to tell us now before we do the _thing._ I told you that this ball had been your last chance."

Natsume gritted his teeth. Persona smirked. "Unless you want to have an arranged marriage, that is."

Ruka uttered a noise of shock and Hotaru's eyes couldn't help to widen further. Persona, _leader_ of the Dangerous Ability Class of Gakuen Alice, the one who had the alice of _death_, was threatening _Hyuuga Natsume_, the fire wielder genius, with-

"_Marriage_?!" Ruka choked out.

The guards coughed into their hands. They quickly stopped with one glance from their prince.

Hotaru thought the expression of the two boys were priceless. Shocked beyond the boundaries of disbelief and deadly furious with anger. Great bestselling expressions that apparently drew out the charisma from them.

She cursed how stupid the people of middle age were, of not being capable to invent even a black and white camera.

"Fine."

Persona's eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

Natsume's crimson eyes glinted. "I said fine," he hissed. He threw the glass slipper none too gently at the black clad man, swinging his arm as he would throwing a baseball. Persona caught it quickly with his arm, thanks to his great reflexes. He stared at the object in his hand.

"I will marry the owner of this glass slipper. No one else."

Persona looked up to the arrogant prince, who was at his limit. He could barely contain himself of wanting to burn up Persona, or _Serio_, as he was currently known as.

A corner of Persona's mouth rose. His eyes, which were very rarely seen (as they were always covered by a mask) held amusement. "Very well, Kuro Neko sama." He bowed then exited, his many bracelets clanging to each other.

The guards bowed themselves out.

The footsteps slowly faded away as they left after their lord.

Hotaru and Ruka stared at the furious boy staring at the empty doorway.

Natsume raised a brow at them. "What."

Hotaru sighed, irritated, while Ruka tried to comprehend the situation.

"Wait, Natsume! Wasn't that Persona?" he said worriedly. "What is he doing here?"

Natsume wanted at least one manga to read. "Dunno."

Ruka's blue eyes held agitation. "But-"

"Persona doesn't know Hyuuga here. He wouldn't have addressed him so formally otherwise," said Hotaru calmly.

"But he called Natsume Kuro Neko! That's his undercover name!" Ruka's blue eyes held agitation and worry.

"Apparenly, I sneak out of this castle often, wearing a black cat mask so that no one will recognize me," said Natsume, leaning back against a chair. He was still irritated about the fact that he would have to marry polka dots, of all people, now.

"Shoda is also in this dream as well. But she doesn't know who we really are." Hotaru walked towards the door. "I'm going to go now." She pushed open the white doors.

"Eh? Wait Imai-san!"

Hotaru turned her amethyst eyes at the blonde, making him flinch. "What."

Ruka swallowed. "Um, well, how are we going to find you when we find Sakura-san?"

"Why do we have to?" Natsume crossed his arms behind his head, looking at nothing in particular.

Hotaru mentally made a note to gather some blackmailing data for Hyuuga before turning to Ruka again. "I will know."

Ruka looked at her confusedly. "Um, how? I don't think you have any of your inventions here..."

He was pretty sure, as he had not yet seen Imai Hotaru, the famous blackmailer, sell any of his pictures or even take new ones. As he held the position of duke, he was quite sure that Hotaru was losing a big deal of money.

Hotaru opened the door. "I will." She left without a backward glance, her dress swishing behind her.

Ruka stared, and sighed. He turned towards his best friend. "What are we going to do now Natsume?"

The prince stood up, walking towards the doors as well. He placed one hand on the door handle, elaborately engraved and polished, emitting a sheen of healthy copper.

"We wait." He swished out of the room.

Ruka stared at the swinging door, wondering how he managed to involve himself with people that were so eager to leave.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Eight is here!

And to everyone who is reading Cinderella, please read **Fuki Enro** as well!

**Fuki Enro**: Princess Mikan sacrificed her voice to save her brothers who had fallen under a curse of their new stepmother. However, she also had to sew six shirts, one for each brother, out of starwort, a nettle plant covered in painful spikes, to free them from the curse. However, she had never imagined the possibility of crossing paths with the prince of her neighbouring country...and her country's sworn enemy. More or less fall in love with him. The infamous Heimao...which is Kuro Neko in the Hyuugan country's language.

I have a bet with my friend, so I have to accumulate at least **100 reviews** by the end of the twelfth chappie! Please help me!

And so I will pick out 6 random numbers, and the rumber that corresponds to that reviewer of Fuki Enro will win a prize! (after I have gotten 100 reviews)

But first, please help me by reviewing Fuki Enro!

And of course, this chappie as well!

Thank you so much too all those who reviewed and love this story!

Love you all~XD

-Mikancchi


	9. Chapter 9

**CINDERELLA **

CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: sigh...Cinderella daa daa daa and gakuen alice does not belong to me so there.

Read the endnote! R&R

* * *

Mikan swept the floor with her broom, spreading the dust around more rather than sweeping it into the corner. She had already scrubbed the living room floor, and when Hotaru still did not arrove, she began to sweep the parlour.

She was so focused on her work that she _jumped _when she heard her "name" being screamed.

"CINDERELLA!" Sumire came barging in, her high heeled shoes clacking on the floor. "Clean my dress immediately!" Then, all of a sudden, she burst into tears.

Mikan stared at her dumbfounded, limply clutching the dress that had been thrown to her. She had never seen Permy cry like this and flailed around, not knowing what to do. Desperately searching through her pockets, she managed to filch out a patched handkerchief. She gingerly held it out to the seaweed haired girl, who snatched it away and blew her nose in it.

"He-_hiccup_- didn't-_hiccup_- notice me­- _hiccup­- _at all!" she wailed. "How could –_hiccup­- _he ignore ­– _hiccup –_the president – _hiccup_- of his fan club!" she sobbed into the already soaked handkerchief.

"You are too noisy as usual, Shoda," Hotaru said coolly, making her entrance.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru!"

"But Prince Natsume didn't have to dance with an unknown girl-" Mikan flinched guiltily- "and you got to dance with Duke Luka as well! Why am I such an unfortunate girl!" She started a fresh new cry.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, irritated. "Bad luck. Now be quiet and go up to your room if you're going to cry."

Sumire gulped and sniffed. "You're so mean, Hotaru! I don't even know why we are sisters! We are nothing like each other!" Still crying into the dirty handkerchief, she left the room in a hurry. They heard the door slam, and the spring of the matress as Permy jumped on her bed.

Hotaru sighed, squeexing her eyes shut. She needed a lot of sleep, and it was already past one o'clock. And she usually slept at _nine._

She was already tired with the infuriating talk with Hyuuga, and definately did not need any more idiotic talk with the baka.

Mikan stared at her best friend in her ball gown in awe. Of course, being Hotaru, she could look chic and pretty in anything, especially in a medieval styled ball gown of purple and black –the best colours that fitted her perfectly.

"Nee, Hotaru-chan, you look soooo pretty!" Mikan squealed, forgetting why she had been staying up so late to wait for her friend.

Hotaru felt her temple twitch. "Baka. This is not the time to be thinking about a dress. Now I want some warm baguette and soup with side vegetables for tomorrow morning. And fresh fruit. I'm going to sleep now. Go to sleep too. Your room is located in the attic." And with that, she left the room as well.

"EHH? Hotaru-chan, wait!" The door of Hotaru's room slammed shut, leaving Mikan by herself. She clutched her broom tightly. "Well, broom-san, I guess it's me and you then..."

She had found out that the broom stick was her closest companion from now on. Only that it didn't reply back.

She sighed, looking down at her appearance.

She couldn't believe that just an hour ago, she had been dressed in such fanciful apparel. And danced with the prince! She felt just like a princess in a fairy tale!

_Oh wait, _she realized, _I am in a fairy tale. _

She glanced down pitifully at her ragged dress. "I now know how Cinderella felt..." she mumbled. She climbed up to the attic room, where her room was apparently located.

Her room turned out to be a low ceiling room that was barely a room. Sadly, it reminded her of her no-star days. Perhaps even worse, as the room was smaller.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed as the dust was disturbed. She climbed into her mattress and closed her eyes, drawing the thin worn blanket around her frame. Her eyes closed as she swept of to dream land, tired of all the confusing events that had happened to her today.

* * *

GONG. GONG. GONG. GONG. GONG.

Mikan jumped off her bed, hitting her head on the low ceiling in the process.

"OUCH!" she cried, clutching her head. But she recovered quickly; the pain was similar to the one Hotaru gave her with the baka gun.

She looked around, remembering last day's events. She was Cinderella, her stepsisters were Permy and Hotaru, the fairy godmother was Youichi, the duke was Ruka-pyon, and...she blushed, the prince was Natsume kun.

"Why am I thinking about that perv!" she hissed to herself, clapping her cheeks. She looked down, examining herself.

She was in her ragged dress instead of her lovely pajamas, stuck in the attic. Her foot was still a bit swollen, due to last night's sprain.

And a broken grandfather's clock was gonging furiously in front of her, signaling her to wake up already. She clapped her hands to her ears, and threw her pillow furiously at the clock.

It shut up.

Wincing, she crawled out of the room, straightened up, and headed for the kitchen, remembering Hotaru's wishes.

_I might as well try to please her so that she can tell me what's going on, _she thought hopefully, tripping over the piles of laundry that she ought to do.

"Now let's see," she said to herself, dragging her beloved companion of a broom behind her. "I think she said baguette...but I have no idea what that is." She frowned, looking at the supplies she had in front of her. She picked them up one by one.

"Bread...eggs...milk...cheese...white flour...jam...what is this?" She held up an unidentifiable jar of something. She shook the jar, its contents swiveling around.

"Oh, it's crab brains..." she grimaced and put them away. She rolled up her sleeves.

And began _cooking _for the first time in her life.

* * *

Hotaru woke up to the loud noise of clanging pots and pans downstairs. Rubbing her eyes of the sleep in annoyance, she turned in her bed, clutching the pillow around her tighter. When the noise didn't cease- in fact, it got louder, she dragged herself out of bed, made her way around her messy room, slammed the door open, and stomped downstairs.

To the smell of something burning.

"KKYA!" Mikan screeched, her white kerchief loosely flying around her head. She was covered head to toe with unindentifiable white substance, which frankly, Hotaru did not wish to know. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" She desperately swung her head to and fro, looking for a jug of water, making a cloud of white above her head.

Black smoke was coming out of the oven, defiling the kitchen and making Mikan's eyes water.

Hotaru quickly swung the potted plant next to her to the direction of the oven, spilling its water contents right into the oven...and onto Mikan.

"Wha- I'm suddenly wet! What happenened- oh, Hotaru-chan!"

The said girl narrowed her eyes. "What were you trying to do?"

"Making breakfast for you of course! What else?" grinned Mikan.

Hotaru mentally rolled her eyes. "I wonder _what else..._" she muttered under her breath, looking pointedly at her dishevled appearance. Not only did she have flour on herself, but she was wearing some egg yolk, strawberry jam, blueberry tart jam, and other greyish unidentifiable stuff...that weirdly looked like her favourite, _expensive_, snack.

She sighed. "Forget about breakfast. Clean yourself and we're going out." She definately could not go back to sleep now.

Mikan looked at her best friend questioningly. "Where?"

Hotaru gave a scary, _evil, _grin. Mikan gulped.

"To see how far along the Prince of this kingdom is in finding his bride."

* * *

A/N: Hello! And thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got eleven reviews for ch 8! New record! XD very happy~

I've finally moved **The Alice Stone** to my account! It is another major project. Please read it! It's a Gakuen Alice and Harry Potter crossover. Really good! (my first try in fanfic as well!) THe prologue is posted. The Harry Potter characters used are the second generation. (Rose, James, Lily, Hugo, Teddy, etc.)

Summary: Hotaru suddenly transfers to England, leaving poor Mikan behind. She is devastated. But then Hotaru comes back for a visit during summer vacation. of course, Mikan is overjoyed. But then the vacation ends, and Hotaru has to return to Europe. So what does Mikan do? Follows her. And somehow, she finds herself lost in England in less than an hour (at least, that's what she thinks...) and meets a teacher named Anjo Narumi. Who tells her about a school named Hogwarts Academy for Alice Retaining Sorcerers. And then Mikan is handed a letter by an owl...telling her that she was accepted into Hogwarts, able to start the training of her becoming a sorcerer.

Also, thanks to the many readers who also read my other story, **Fuki Enro**. I got many reviews as well for that story! Keep reading~ Need 61 more reviews to win the bet!

REVIEW!

-Mikancchi


	10. Chapter 10

**CINDERELLA **

CHAPTER TEN

Disclaimer: sigh...Cinderella daa daa daa and gakuen alice does not belong to me so there

* * *

Natsume grumbled under his breath. Ruka stared worriedly at his best friend, stroking the rabbit that had somehow appeared in this dream as well. "Don't worry Natsume, I'm sure Persona –I mean Lord Serio will find Sakura-san soon," he said.

Natsume snorted. "At least I get to order that bastard around," he muttered under his breath. "Pity it's all wasted on the idiot." He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, his crimson eyes reflecting annoyance and boredom.

A knock came upon the door. Ruka straightened up, his eyes hopeful.

"What," said Natsume with utter annoyance. Did those useless bunch of _imperial _guards finally find the one stupidest childish idiot who still wore polka dotted panties in a _dream_?

A maid opened the door, pushing a cart laden with biscuits, little decorative muffins, and two fine china cups. "It is time for tea, milords."

Ruka slumped down into his seat with a small sigh, and smoothed his rabbit's ears dejectedly.

Natsume tched as usual and kicked one of the expensive chairs in range of his deadly foot.

What was so hard about finding one little girl?

He would so kill that idiot for dragging them into this nightmare.

* * *

Mikan, dressed much more appropriately than the dress she wore in the "kitchen accident" was being dragged along by Hotaru in the busy streets of the morning.

Vendors and merchants were out, doing tricks to sell their ware. Few carriages strolled by, the horses' hooves clicking against the cobblestone street. Other villagers, mostly women, were bent over the merchandise or socializing with their friends.

Mikan, eyes wide, looked around everywhere. They were all wearing clothes that she had never seen before, and she was fascinated by the beauty of the attire. Even the peasant women were interesting to look at; they looked prim and neat in their brown garb and white cap.

"Hotaru-chan, this is like a dream! Look at all those people!" exclaimed Mikan excitedly.

"Idiot, we _are_ in a dream. And you are dressed the same way."

She was dressed as a proper maid while Hotaru was wearing a simple violet dress with black lace up boots.

"All these costumes feel like that we're in a festival!"

"More like a bad dream," Hotaru muttered, her head aching from the lack of technology in the world.

Hotaru suddenly pulled her into one of the many stores constructed of red brick. Its chimney was billowing white clouds of white steam.

The door chimed as Hotaru opened the door.

"Hello," said a portly man who was balding. His face was red and shining with sweat, due to the stifling heat of the many ovens at the back of the shop. "Feel free to look around –I'll be at the back with my oven." He gave a nice smile to both of them and disappeared at the back.

Mikan looked around, breathing in the aroma of freshly baked goods. Loaves of bread, apple pies, croissants, pastries –it made her mouth water.

"But Hotaru, why did you come to a bakery?" she asked, confused.

"Because a baka had to ruin all the edible food in the house," responded Hotaru as she examined one of the muffins. "Put these in and get some scones."

Mikan pouted. "Geesh Hotaru, I was trying to make breakfast!" She picked up some muffins that Hotaru pointed out and looked around for the scones.

"_Trying _is the key word. And hurry up."

Spotting the scones in the corner, she went to fill her woven basket that was hung on her arm. "Um, how many should I get?"

"Enough for a piglet like you."

Mikan huffed. "Geesh, you're so mean! I am _not _a piglet!" Turning back to the scones, she muttered, "Rasberry, raisin, blueberry..." Not being able to choose which one she liked, she picked one of each kind and put it into her basket.

Hotaru, who seemed to be in a hurry (she did not haggle with the baker), paid for the purchases and then again dragged Mikan out of the store. A large sheet was wrapped around the food due to Hotaru's persistence that Mikan's drool would get all over the food.

As they walked, Mikan looked around her surroundings. Of course, everything was unfamiliar to her, but she saw nothing out of place.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan, what did you mean about what you said earlier? The reason we came out?" she asked as they watched two men dressed like one of the imperial guards with their velvet cloaks and red hats. They were both holding a spear each.

Another man, dressed all in black with a white mask that only covered his eyes came out of the house.

Mikan stopped in his tracks, her blood chilling. Hotaru, who was about to reply, noted the other girl's fear on her face.

"Persona," Mikan breathed out, her eyes wide with shock. She abruptly turned to her best friend. "What-"

She was interrupted by a horde of girls, all dressed too fancily, storming to their direction. Mikan and Hotaru were bustled and almost stepped on by the sudden noisy crowd.

"It's Lord Serio!" one shrieked. "He usually never shows himself in public!"

"I heard he is on the search for the Prince's bride!"

Excited murmers ran through the group.

"You mean Natsume-sama?" They had Mikan's full attention by now.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!"

Before Mikan could utter a single question or join in the conversation, the amethyst eyed girl hauled her away.

"W-wait! What- who- wait, was that Persona?" Mikan asked, flustered.

"Persona is known as Serio in this world," said Hotaru quickly, following the path she had memorized back to their "house".

"Then Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon are in danger! He was with the guards I sawat the ball! What should we do-"

She was cut off as she felt an unmistakenable blunt of force hitting her on her head.

"OW!" She looked up at the other girl. Hotaru was holding something similar to a sling shot.

"Invention number 073, the Mouth-shutting shot. This acts as a sling shot, shutting up noisy idiots like Mikan to promote silence."

"Right," muttered Mikan, rubbing her head. Technology alice was so useful sometimes. She picked up the small stone that had hit her. It had the words "SHUT UP" written on it.

"Very effective as well," Hotaru added.

They finally reached their house. Mikan, who never much paid attention to the white washed wooden mansion, now saw its grand beauty. They entered the house, and Hotaru immediately looked up for the closest device that could tell the time.

"Set the table for breakfast. Then call me." Ignoring Mikan's protests, she then climbed upstairs where there was the best view of the village.

This house was located uphill of the town, allowing them to see much of the village. She predicted that Persona would reach their house soon after breakfast, If he doesn't get caught in an accident with over zealous girls first.

Hyuuga Natsume was in search of a bride.

A corner of her mouth tugged upward.

If Hotaru, was not, well, Hotaru, she would have been giggling like crazy.

Meanwhile, she would try to find a way to take pictures at the upcoming wedding.

After all, events like these...were a blackmailer's delight.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! Not much action, I know...

I'm having a major **writer's block**! Please give me some ideas or inspiration in the reviews!

As usual, thank you so much for the ones who have taken their time to review!

Btw, please add my stories onto communities please~

Don't forget to read and review my other stories as well~ **Alice Stone** is quite good people! Give it a chance!

Thanks! And **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ~

-Mikancchi


	11. Chapter 11

**CINDERELLA **

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Disclaimer: sigh...Cinderella daa daa daa and gakuen alice does not belong to me so there

* * *

Hotaru found herself, once again, looking for a jug full of water.

Only an idiot like Mikan could yet _again_, in less than three hours, accumulate columns of smoke out of the kitchen oven. Especially when she had _nothing _to bake or cook.

"Eh Hotaru-chan! Help me!" Mikan wailed, flailing her arms desperately to clear the smoke, a kerchief covering her nose and mouth. It looked like a fierce fight between black smoke and a girl waving her broomstick, trying to defend herself as if it were a horde of bloodthirsty ravens trying to peck her eyes out.

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru picked up a blue ceramic vase this time, daintily took out the lily, and dumped its contents into the oven like a proper fireman (in this case, woman). She mentally made a note to devise a better machine (or in this case, object) to use in situations like these.

"What were you doing?" Hotaru asked, resisting an urge to sigh.

"I was only trying to heat up the scones we bought..." the other girl pouted in reply, fingering her once-white-but-now-black apron.

Oh great. Another breakfast gone. "How many scones did you put in?"

"Only one –it's like a microwave, right?"

Indeed. Except this one used _fire, _which its temperature cannot be controlled. Much like a wild Hyuuga.

"Put the rest of the scones on the table and the other bread in the basket onto the table," she directed. "If you can without causing any other trouble," she added.

Obediently, the brunette did as she was told. "Milk too."

The jug of fresh milk that the dairy maid brought in earlier by the doorstep and some mugs were placed upon the table as well. Mikan also laid the wedge of cheese she managed to cut out without causing a scene.

Footsteps were heard, and moments later, an unidentified woman came in, elaborately dressed in her silk white nightgown. A beauty spot under one of her heavy lidded eyes, she raised her eyes. Her wispy brown hair had strands peeping out of her highly piled up fashion here and there, but she was still a striking figure.

She blew out some smoke from her long wooden pipe. "Is the breakfast done yet?" the woman asked. Mikan was surprised to hear a highly pitched voice- instead, she had imagined a more husky, low voice.

_This...is Youichi's version of a step mother..._ Mikan fought an urge to cough.

The woman turned to see Hotaru standing there in the kitchen. "Good morning, Hotaru. What a surprise to see you so early up in the morning."

Hotaru just looked at her "mother" with cool eyes. The mother, used to the cool façade of her child, turned away to see Mikan. "What are you doing! Put the jam on the table too!" she snapped. "And do something about your hair? What have you been doing, burning the kitchen?"

If only she knew.

Mikan jumped a foot in the air, and then scurried to follow the instructions while patting her wild hair. Hotaru bit her tongue from hitting her "mother" with her newest invention. Her finger itched for the rock labeled "snapping tortoise-like snappish" in the folds of her dress.

A green-haired girl came flouncing into the room. "Good morning, Mother," said Sumire. She seemed to have recovered from her ordeal from yesterday...when the prince _danced _with-

Mikan flushed bright red and hurriedly set the table. Hotaru watched her best friend, amused.

The step family seated themselves around the table with Mikan fetching last-minute food such as the bowl of fresh fruit and vegetables. Oddly enough, there was some seaweed coiled around at the bottom of the bowl.

Somehow getting the feeling that a servant like her shouldn't seat herself with the family, she quietly smoothened her skirts that covered her stomache that was flattened inwards. She inwardly groaned as she gazed at the pile of scrumptious food laden on the table. Squeezing her eyes shut, she mentally scolded herself for not stealing a piece of the blueberry scone from the basket when they were still out on the streets. Then her eyes found a piece of bread on the floor.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was busy chewing the loaf of buttered bread and thinking about the next events yet to unfold. Soon, Persona would come up the hill to this house. Her "mother" would fawn about this unexpected visit, and Shoda would make her eyes water with her high-pitched squeal and her "hohoho" laugh when she realizes that she has been offered an opportunity to become Hyuuga's wife.

Of course, the slipper would not fit her. Herself, she would never try on the slipper, and would have to think of a way to disobey _Hyuuga's _decree. Perhaps she should just knock those officers with her invention 073 slingshot.

Mikan's foot will fit the slipper, and they would be carriaged off to the palace. Then there will the whole ceremony. Hotaru was anticipating the wedding, as she put together another invention: The Self-Sketching Pencil.

In lieu of a camera, the pencil would use its eye engraved in its body to survey the surroundings. Then, it would sketch quickly what it was seeing.

Not only would the sketches sell, the invention would be appealing to journalists working in third world countries. She could almost hear the chinking of her bank account.

Hotaru then watched the outside appearance of what was Mikan's inner struggle. It was quite amusing to watch her friend stare blankly at nothing, clutch her stomach, wince and squeeze her eyes shut, and start drooling while gazing at the piece of scone that fell to the floor. She lazily observed Mikan inch a foot at a time forward, towards the bread, her fingers twitching-

And was alarmed by the sudden pounding on the door.

Sumire almost spat out the piece of rasberry she was chewing on.

Hotaru's violet eyes widened a fraction. 'Already? Trust that man to ruin my morning entertainment...' She resumed chewing, popping a grape inside her mouth.

The "mother" swilveled only her head around, her eyes flashing. Mikan gulped for the predicted onsult coming from this robotic like woman. "MIKAN! What are you doing? Are you waiting for them to knock the door down? Open the doors right this instance!"

"And wipe the drool off your chin," added Hotaru nonchalantly, buttering her fifth loaf of bread.

Mikan, shocked still by the thundering force of her step-mother's voice, came out of her stupor and wiped a sleeve across her face.

_Unfortunately_, Mikan had changed back into the "kitchen dress" after their trip to the bakery. Thus, her attire was covered with black soot.

Thus, our unlucky heroine got unluckier by smudging a splendid goatee across the lower half of her face. All together with her wild frizzy hair escaping out of her braids, the soot covered skin, and the tattered, _hideous_ dress. A girl who escaped the asylum through the chimney.

Not quite the best way for an earl to meet his future Queen that he must serve and obey.

_Luckily_, Hotaru saw all this (actually predicted the outcome) and appeared by Mikan's side in less than a second (after wiping her own mouth with her napkin). Due to Mikan's stupidity of not being able to unlatch the lock, Hotaru used this time to brutally shove the girl out of sight. She then unlatched the lock with one motion of her finger and swung the door wide open.

Persona stood by the entrance, his back straight. His polished boots were the only thing that gave life to the man in black attire.

He stretched his thin lips to the sides of his face, making him look more like a grim reaper rather than a smiling officer.

"Hello there. Would all ladies of this residence try on this glass slipper?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally!**

It's almost been an year! My deepest apologies to all my readers! *bows down x 50000000

I have been busy throughout my hiatus period. But it's finally another break, so I can resume writing! Yay!

I hope that you have not abandoned the story *sniff sniff

I will update another chappie later in the week.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Ty**~

--_mikancchi_


	12. Chapter 12

Cinderella

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Cinderella, Gakuen Alice, and Daa x3 belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Hotaru, unmoving, merely held gaze with the man in front of her. Persona's lips stretched, if possible, wider. At this, her amethyst eyes seemed to get colder.

Mikan peered from the corner of the wall, her head aching quite a lot. _Hotaru didn't have to _thunk _me on the head...It hurts! _She couldn't quite get a view of the man Hotaru seemed to be having a staring contest with. She wanted to run out her hiding spot, but her best friend made it very, _very _clear that she did not want Mikan to be seen.

Padding footsteps approached the girls. "What's taking that good-for-nothing girl so long! Hotaru, who's at the door-" Her heavy-lidded eyes widened at the sight before her. After drinking the sight before her for full five seconds, she stuttered, "Mi-mi-milord Serio!"

In a flash, the step-mother's hair was swept clean of any stray strands, her cheeks had some rosy colour, and her mauve dressing gown was neat and prim around her, though slightly loosened at her bust area. She smiled a dazzling smile that emitted too much shine for those around her. A disgruntled Hotaru and a befuddled Mikan both had to squint to protect their eyes.

"What can I do for milord this early morn? Oh, where are my manners! _Do_ come in." Emphasizing the "do" almost as if it was a threat, she gestured him inside the oak doors with a twirl of her perfectly manicured fingers.

Lord Serio gave a small incline of his head. "I gladly accept your hospitality, milady," he said with his low voice, and placed a slight kiss on her hand. The step-mother almost swooned right there and then.

Hotaru quickly took out her new invention and sketched away, deciding to debate later if blackmailing Persona was a good idea (although he probably wouldn't produce good money back in her era so she may as well sell it to some dimwits here.)

Mikan, on the other hand, almost vomited yesterday's spaghetti dinner.

_Not only is Persona at the doorstep, he kisses the step-mother? Eeww! Youichi-kun, what were you thinking?_

Persona's eyes flashed to her direction.

She quickly turned back into the wall, her hands over her mouth. _Did he see me?_

_Wait..._She frowned. _Hotaru said Persona was Serio, and the screaming crowd of girls were calling him lord...which means he has direct connection to the Prince, right? _

Being more careful this time, she peeped again to see Persona disappear into the dining room.

_Which means he must be here due to an order from the Prince! Does that mean..._

She was not sure of what to do. She sighed and looked at the mirror on her opposite direction and almost screamed.

_OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I-I LOOK LIKE...I HAVE A BLACK MUSTACHE!_

* * *

"My deepest apologies, milady, but I do not have the time to stop and chat," said Persona, flickering a glance at Sumire who managed to look glossy after two seconds from her initial appearance. "I have been ordered by the Prince, and it is also my civic duty to carry out this task. Every woman from this kingdom who is around the age of the Prince must try on this glass slipper."

"Well," he gave a slight snicker, "I believe I only have to do this task for _women_; the Prince wasn't specific in his orders."

Hotaru almost snorted in her cup of tea. It _was _true –Hyuuga had only said that he would marry the _person _whose foot fit in the slipper. He had not been gender specific. If thought further, nor had he specified what types of women –ranging from infants to grannys. Persona's _civic _duty probably paraphrased his order to be more appropriate. Or maybe he couldn't bother so he set the limit on himself –lord knows how many women there are in this kingdom. But that was none of her business.

Now, if she could only get a picture of..._Ruka_ trying on that slipper...

Her eyes gave a malicious glint. She sipped her tea calmly and listened to the rest.

"Anyways, your two daughters, Lady Sumire and Lady Hotaru, are eligible to try on the slipper. Lady Sumire, would you please?"

He presented the sparkling glass slipper before her on a deep, velvet cushion. He kneeled before her before any word and took Sumire's unexpectant foot with his gloved hands. Sumire blushed furiously and poised her foot in more of a ladylike manner.

Persona took off Sumire's green slipper and slid her foot into the glass one. "Now, please slide your foot forward."

Sumire did. Or more like tried. Before she could slide her foot further, she let out a cry. "Ouch! What was that?" She yanked her foot out, which now sported a toe that was a brilliant shade of purple.

"Also, if the slipper does not fit, the "trier" will have something interesting happen to their foot. I have currently seen from the range of sprained toes, bruised foot, and bunions. You have a bruised toe, milady."

He shook his head, and Sumire looked woeful at not being able to please him.

Indeed. They had no idea whatsoever _why _the Prince had issued out a decree.

Turning his head, Persona looked at Hotaru, who was _still _eating breakfast.

Fretting, the stepmother said, "Don't worry, my sweets, surely nothing to worry about." Her eyes downcast and her seaweed permed hair covering her face, Sumire looked ready to cry salt tears.

"But we still have my other daughter! Hotaru would surely-"

"No."

The stepmother's honey-soaked simpering was cut short by this cold reply. "What do you mean, Hotaru? You must follow the order!"

The atmosphere in the room started to chill. A loud chink was heard as she put down her teacup.

"It won't fit me," came the cold reply.

Persona glanced at the girl. "We won't know for sure; please try it on. Surely you do not want to offend the prince?"

Hotaru lifted her chin and met the gaze of the earl. Her beautiful eyes were alike of a true noble heritage, and her shiny raven hair added more beauty. "If your mind recalls, _milord_, I was with the Prince when he issued out that decree to you. Of course," she continued quietly, but with a slightly suggestive tone, "I don't blame you that you forgot the presence of the gracious _countess_' daughter just a _day _before, and also within the presence of the Prince, which you must keep an eye on at _all times_."

Persona's brow twitched. "Fear not milady, I remember quite well of the events of yesterday eve."

"Then I assure you that I am definitely not a candidate," came the cool reply.

With a smooth voice to cover his irritation, he bowed. "Very well. But I must report to the Prince about this."

"Do as you will."

Persona straightened up with the cushion in his hand. "Well, is that all? Are there no other ladies in the house?"

The two other ladies watching this conversation with confused curiosity was startled out by the change of the topic. The stepmother shook herself out of her stupor and sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid not, milord. I only have two daughters, you see."

Persona turned towards the door. "Very well, I must visit a couple other houses-"

"There is one more."

Everyone turned towards Hotaru. She was standing up, having finally finished her breakfast.

"My step-sister, Mikan."

Immediate protests came from Sumire. "Hotaru-nee, _what _are you talking about? She's a scullery maid! Definitely _not _a sight for Lord Serio to see!"

Almost immediately, the stepmother also started. "That's right, there's no need at all! Hotaru, what were you thinking, suggesting a maid as the answer to this important quest of the Prince?"

Hotaru gave her "family" a cold gaze. Exactly what had Mikan done to make these two hate her? Her idiocy and stupidity, obviously, but what else? "Mother and dear sister, we have acquired this house and much of our wealth due to your remarriage. Although our step-father has died, Mikan is not, and she is my step-sister. Thus, her social status is equal of mine, and she is eligible for any royal decree."

There was a slight pause. Sumire's mouth tried to work out an indignant response, and the step-mother was trying to figure out what to do next."

However, the silence was broken shortly. "Yes, I have heard that the late Count has a daughter. Although I have not seen her lately after his death…"

The step-mother flushed. "As this house was in the property of her late mother, she decided _willingly _to take upon the household tasks. She thought it was her duty, and she has decided well, might I add."

As these annoyed responses were coming out, Hotaru looked up after hearing a slight creak from the stairwell. Thankfully, Mikan seemed to have checked out her horrid appearance from the mirror placed in the corridor that she shoved Mikan into. Mikan had been unfit, resembling a much rumpled comedian, with the inky goatee and all magnificently smudged. Now, her face was slightly red- especially underneath her nose- showing obvious attempt to scrub her face clean. She had changed into a different dress (did Cinderella have a secret money stash somewhere to have more than one attire? –Hotaru's eyes glinted with the possibility) that was a simple velvet green. _And _she was food-free.

Mikan peeped out from her spot from the stairwell, wincing when the stair creaked. But the step-mother kept going on and on about something, and since she did not miss a beat, Mikan was sure that she had not been heard.

She caught Hotaru's gaze at her, and she met it questioningly, tilting her head to oneside.

Before anything could be said (if disregarding the annoying chirps from the stepmother), Persona looked up, catching Mikan by surprise.

"Well, here is another candidate," he smoothly inserted between the twits and chirps of the step-mother so that he could interrupt without appearing to be rude.

"Come down, little bird." He grinned his wolfish grin, all lips.

* * *

A/N: Another chappie! Yay!

And…it's kinda long, isn't it? I hope I didn't rant…

Sorry, I was going to update on Christmas, but I am currently in a foreign country…so I didn't have internet connection! TT_TT

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappie~

**Please give suggestions on how to make this story better, such as writing tips, or pointing out my weaknesses.** But don't be too hard on me please XD

As always, much thanks to my reviewers, and please **REVIEW**!!!!!

-_mikancchi_

P.S. I'm currently editing/rewriting my other project, _Fuki Enro_. Please read that as well, and review as always! I would really appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cinderella**

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: DaaDaaDaa, Gakuen Alice both belong to their respective orders.

* * *

Mikan gulped as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Trying to ignore the fact that Sumire's eyes were lit with green flames and the stepmother's eyes boring holes into her, she minutely came down the stairs. Although she changed into a more cleaner dress that she scavenged from a dusty abandoned wardrobe in her attic room, anyone could see that the green was washed-out and the dress did not fit her. But it was the best she found, as all her other choices were the plain, patched brown dresses that had numerous unidentifiable stains.

Mikan bit her lip as she stood in front of Persona- Earl Serio. He bent, giving her a mock bow, then slightly kissed her hand. She flinched, unknowingly. After all, this person was the one who had been sending Natsume-kun to dangerous missions outside of Gakuen Alice.

"Mikan. This is Earl Serio. He has been left in charge of an important task to go around and see whose foot would fit the glass slipper," Hotaru calmly explained the situation, almost with a bored expression.

"O-okay," stuttered Mikan, not knowing what else to say.

Persona stretched his lips –an expression Mikan interpreted as a smile. "Yes, milady, though Hotaru-sama is an eligible candidate for the prince's hand herself, she refuses to try on-"

"WHAT?! Wait, wait, wait! What are you saying?" Sumire's eyes were round and horrified, which mirrored the one on the stepmother's face. Both had their jaws slack open, their faces frozen with utter shock.

Hotaru almost rolled her eyes. Her stepfamily still did not _know_ the purpose of stupid Hyuuga's decree. Mikan just watched the scene unfold with confusion etched on her face. "Um, Hotaru?" she whispered. "Is he going to ask me to try on the glass slipper?"

"Of course dummy. Didn't I tell you that already in the morning when you burnt the breakfast so we had to go shopping?"

Almost pitching forward, Sumire stumbled to Persona. "You mean-you mean this glass slipper fitting is to determine THE Natusme-sama's bride?" she finished with an incredulous look.

"Yes, milady, it is about time for the Prince to be married. The ball for his birthday was actually for the Prince to meet the ladies of this country that he may choose one to be his wife," Persona said smoothly.

The stepmother stepped out of her shock with a jolt. "Well, milord Serio," she fawned, "I'm sure that _both _of my daughters are able to please the young Prince _immensely_." She was cooking up a plan now: get one of her daughters secured in the household of royalty. She could imagine herself surrounded with chests of gold, mountains of jewlery, pouring fame, jealous duchesses and countesses...

"Though pitiably, the good young prince has passed out this decree that he would ONLY married the girl whose foot manages to survive the torment of this shoe –in other words, the girl whose foot fits perfectly without fault will marry the Prince. Miss Sumire's foot has sadly been casted out of the magic shoe."

The stepmother drew herself up with a huff. "Well, there's always Hotaru-"

"I am _not _trying on a shoe that will not fit me, Mother," said Hotaru in a chilly tone. "This is a complete waste of time- let Mikan try on the shoe. _Now._"

Before Mikan could react, Persona kneeled down, took off Mikan's tattered slipper, and smoothly inserted her foot into the sparkling glass slipper.

The foot fit perfectly. Blushing, Mikan admired the pretty shoe, turning her foot at this and that angle, completely oblivious that she was adding oil to the fire.

"This-this is outrageous!" the stepmother cried out, all fury and rage. Her eyes flashed like lightening. She would have made a great relative of Jinno. "Impossible! A good-for-nothing wretched girl marrying _the prince_!" She seemed to have lost all composure, losing her honeyed tone, as she stared at the foot inside the transparent glass heel. She had two spots of red on her cheeks, and her hair was tousling out of her knot.

Sumire's eyes were gawking out like a toad's. She suddenly snapped out, stamping her foot petulantly with force. "No way! No, no, no! My precious Natsume will never marry a servant like _her!_ Give me that!" She yanked the slipper off Mikan's foot and proceeded to stuff her own foot inside, which sadly failed in less than a second. "_I _will marry the prince- OUCH!" Her foot was swelling and turning brilliant red. Despair seeped through her as collapsed to the ground and started to wail. "This isn't fair!" she bawled.

"She definitely wasn't at the ball the other day!" shrieked out the stepmother. She thrust out an accusing finger to Mikan, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "She doesn't even have a gown even _fit _to go anywhere than a dusty cobwebby atic! And there's no carriage to take her there! You weren't there, right, my _sweet_?"

The last word echoed around the room with a tonality that spread chills down Mikan's spine.

_Eep! _Mikan backed away, her shaking hands held in front of her in defence. A painful flower pot was dangerously within the proximity of the mad woman. _This is going to turn out badly! _She desperately sent a 'SOS' look to Hotaru. _Hotaru! You're my best friend! Do something! Help me out here!_

Unfortunately, Sumire, on the other hand, was beyond herself. Shrieking like an Amazon warrior, she shot up and flung herself at Mikan. She tried to pull the other girl's hair out in rage. Mikan shrieked and dodged the clawing hands. A chase of cat and mouse started around the room, resulting in knocked over pieces of furniture, falling artworks from the walls, and a good deal of noise. A perfect chaos.

_Sweet_. A perfect, stereotypical witch saying. Put into other use, this situation was _sweet _to Persona –a perfect family drama, where the members all turn against one innocent girl with a chaotic scene in the middle. He seemed content to watch all this commotion silently with an evil grin plastered on his face.

However, Hotaru's vein on her forehead was pulsing away madly, and her headache was almost one that could split her head in half. She visioned shoving up the heel of that shoe up the stepmother's left nostril. A perfect solution to shut the yakking woman up. Or maybe Sumire. But she saw one manicured hand inching towards a flower pot. Hotaru acted fast. Whipping out her slingshot invention out of nowhere, she aimed, fired, and bulls-eye! The stone flew straight and smashed the flower pot into pieces, breaking up all commotion.

The stepmother was in the middle of summoning up her deadly aura, glaring daggers. Sumire and Mikan were rolling around on the floor, both grabbing each other's hair and eyes that held painful tears.

"_Enough_." Hotaru gripped the slingshot with a crackling force. Her cold expression did not have to convey her extreme irritation. They all got the meaning.

"Ahem," coughed Persona. "If Miss Mikan would please come with me to the palace. And Miss Hotaru as well."

Somehow, Mikan found herself escaped from the clutches of Sumire's claws and whisked away to the carriage by the tired guards outside the house, and shoved inside with Hotaru in tow. And without further ado, the horses' reins were snapped, and the carriage jolted forward. Unfortunately, they did not go fast enough to avoid hearing all the curses and shrieks that were thrown to them from their stepfamily.

Mikan sat still in a daze at Hotaru, who was sitting opposite of her. She then released herself of all tension and sank down on the velvety seat. She winced as she felt her arm got a pang of pain, the aftermath of her fight.

"Stupid. Rolling on the ground like a dog. With a dog-cat. Just what a baka like you would do."

Mikan huffed indignantly, one hand rubbing her aching scalp. Her hair was more tangled, and she feared she had some bald patches. "Hotaru! Permy _threw _herself at me! _Threw! _You saw what happened! If I didn't fight back, I might have ended up into a pulp on the floor!" She gestured wildly with her hands in a frenzy. "Plus, she was shrieking into my ear like a-a cat! And pulling my hair awfully! So I acted with my adrenaline rush. I could take her on-"

"With that idiotic brain of yours that is tinier than my favourite snack, you wouldn't have even lasted for another minute," came the cool reply.

"Hotaru! You meanie!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…At the castle..._

"Prince Natsume! Prince!" yelled a man, jumping off his mount and running into the palace, waving a scroll in the air like a banner. His loud voice echoed throughout the stone walls. "Prince Natusme!" He flung open a set of doors to reveal the prince sprawled across on a comfy sofa with the Duke's son Ruka sitting on a armchair, petting a rabbit. He bowed at the waist, a perfect 90 degrees.

"What." Was the irritated reply.

"A girl has been found! A girl whose foot fit the glass slipper you provided for us!" cried out the messenger joyously, clutching the scroll to his heart like a love letter. If one didn't know better, it seemed as if _he _was the one who was getting married. "My Prince, you must get started with your wedding preparations! Your bride is coming right now in a carriage!"

At this moment, one weirdly fashioned man entered the room, flocked by four attendents. The man had blonde hair gathered in a ponytail and mustache that curled up at the end. This man was grinning broadly. Very broadly. He was literally sparkling. "Oh my! The Prince's wedding festival will be coming up very soon! Natsume-kun, you _must _be dressed appropriately for the occasion! A whole new attire for your wedding. A fancy doublet, cut from the latest design –but first things first." He winked, and then snapped his fingers.

Two attendants stepped out simultaneously, one holding a long measuring tape and the other with some pins. They both wore solemn expressions, snapping their tools. "Your measures need to be taken, my prince!" sang the man, clapping his hands together.

Ruka stared at the royal tailor, dressed with a loose white shirt and a multicoloured scarf, topped off with knee high boots. "Narumi sensei?"

The tailor chuckled. "Why, good duke, do you call me 'teacher'? Would you like to learn the beautiful arts of fashion and design? If so, I would gladly teach you! For the upcoming winter, a nice rabbit fur pelt would be a nice start-"

Ruka paled and his rabbit jumped out of his arms in fright. "Uh-no thank you."

Narumi smiled, casting sparkles all around him. "No worries, Duke Ruka. A light hearted joke." He swivelled around to the glowering Natsume. "Now, my prince, please don't be _too _difficult…or I will be forced to use my alice on you."

Natsume, perched on the couch in a fighting crouch, was furiously annoyed. No, scratch that. He was _livid._ Not only was Persona involved, but also this freak of a teacher who happened to have the pheromone alice.

_This is a true nightmare._

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 is out everyone!

Next chapter will feature...a _wedding_?!

Don't forget to **review**! **Review, review, review**. And please add what you would like to see in the next chapter! I personally have no idea what to write about so I need your help!Honestly, this chapter being written out is a miracle.

And read my other story, **Fuki Enro**, which is going under revision, but chapters 1-5 are posted. XD

--_mikancchi_


	14. Chapter 14

**Cinderella**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own DaaDaaDaa nor Gakuen Alice.

* * *

After a good thirty minutes, the four red-faced attendents went out of the room, fanning themselves to cool their bodies from the extremely high temperature. Narumi, however, seemed perky and nippy and did not even break a sweat. He grinned, swishing a whip in the air. Twirling his quill in his hand, he checked his papers.

"Well, dear prince, your measuring has finished, and together with my brilliant design, you will look extremely handsome at your wedding! _Bon! _Now I must go off quickly to cut out the cloth so I can finish within an hour. Good day!" With that, the tailor waltzed out of the room, humming a tune.

Natsume flopped back into the soft cushions, dragged one hand through his hair and emitted a groan._ Finally_, he was left alone. Narumi had been swishing his whip almost threateningly with a menacing, evil aura. As the temperature of the room had risen, the blonde man merely grinned widely and snapped his whip again. But before he could blow a kiss, laden with his alice, Natsume had brought down the temperature by a tad bit. For safety precautions.

But after being forced to stand still in awkward, _useless_ positions and being poked and prodded in all places, he was now going to have to –he grimaced- attend his own wedding in an outfit made out of that disgusting teacher.

He would be lucky if it didn't contain a pink ballerina tutu.

Punching a cushion for a good measure, he was going to take a nap until-

_BA-AM BAM BAM BAM_!

"What the hell-" he shot up at the sudden sound of trumpets blasting throughout the castle.

The door flung open. "Natsume!" Ruka came in, his bunny safely in his arms. He had escaped this dangerous territory by chasing after his escaping rabbit after Narumi mentioned fashioning a rabbit fur pelt. "Sakura-san is here!" he shouted over the very noisy ruckus.

Natsume pressed his eyes. _Great_.

* * *

Hotaru and Mikan were inside a room, sitting on a velvet couch. They were both drinking the tea that the servants came in along with other fresh goodies. Hotaru sipped her Earl Grey calmly and elegantly. On the other hand, Mikan scalded her tongue with the "burning, hot liquid."

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Ouch…" she sniffed, becoming cross-eyed as she tried to examine her tongue.

Hotaru almost rolled her eyes. She laid down her teacup every so refinely and picked up a nice little brownie to eat.

"Ne, Hotaru…"

Hotaru munched silently. She picked up an English carrot muffin and started to eat that as well.

"Hotaru…"

Finished with her muffin, she picked out three little chocolates that were beautifully shaped crabs. They were quite cute and creative. Placing one in her mouth, she swirled around it with her tongue. A bit bitter, but tasty. Though it tasted nothing like a crab.

"HOTARU! STOP EATING AND LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Mikan, only to be blasted with invention number 73.

"Shut up, you idiot. I need to make good use of the free food."

Mikan huffed, rubbing her sore face. Unfortunately, that just made the red spot redder. "Hotaru! Seriously! What's happening?"

Hotaru placed the second chocolate on her tongue. Ugh. Strawberry flavoured. "You're going to marry the prince."

Mikan's eyes widened. "B-but I thought you already thought of a way to escape this dream, or whatever it is! I'm too young to be married already!" Her expression turned from misery to anger. "And there's no way that I'm marrying Natsume, that perverted jerk!"

Hotaru's expressionless face turned slightly dark, her amethyst eyes glaring daggers. Hotaru would have been well fit with the evil spirit alice of Youichi's. "Mikan, you have absolutely no choice in this. Instead of owing me 5,000 rabbits for dragging me into this uncivilized era that holds no hint of technology, do you want to have a debt of 100,000 rabbits? And you already have a sentence of two weeks helping out in my laboratory."

Mikan gulped, inching away from the menancing aura. "B-but Hotaru! I'm failing Jin-Jin's math class, so I need to study for the upcoming algebra test!"

"Deal that on your own, baka. It's not my problem." She looked at another muffin contemplatively while she ate her third chocolate.

Mikan wanted to pull her hair out of her scalp. But her ancient dress was bad enough. A bad hair day to top it all of would not be graced by the royals.

A knock rapped.

A man dressed in a striped doublet strode in and bowed. "Lady Hotaru and Lady Mikan, Prince Natsume and Duke Ruka has arrived."

Mikan's eyebrow slightly rose. Weren't they supposed to go greet the prince?

A very disgruntled Natsume and a worried-looking Ruka came into the room. "Leave," growled Natsume. The poor messenger who had full knowledge of the prince's temper scuttled away, hastily bowing himself out.

Natsume's hair was more messy than ever. "So he finally found you." He examined Mikan's worn and faded dress. "What the hell are you wearing. You look like you rolled in the attic or something." He smirked.

Before Mikan could give an angry retort (something along the lines of _"Well, and you look like you were forced to stand still to be fit for a dress or something")_, Hotaru stood up. "Since Cinderella has been found now, we can proceed with the wedding. Since the actual fairy tale ends with the Cinderella and the Prince marrying, this fictional dream will end as well as soon as Mikan and Hyuuga marries." There was no doubt, only absolute certainty. She gazed at the boys silently.

"Um, Imai-san?" Ruka looked at the inventor hesistantly as if he was breaking a school rule. "What are you doing here?" he asked carefully.

"Escorting my sister so that the idiot won't do anything stupid during her wedding and we won't be stuck in this doom for eternity," came the cool reply.

It took three seconds for that to sink in.

The prince managed a snort while Ruka flushed and stuttered. "You're one of the evil stepsisters?"

Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously. "_What_ did you call me Nogi?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his pale face as he tried to correct his deathly mistake. "I-I meant, you're Mikan's sister. Cinderella's sister."

With her eyes still in narrowed position, Hotaru strode to the doors and called out for some attendants. Time could not be wasted, and enough had already gone down the drain with this useless bickering. She could always get her sweet revenge later. She had an especially huge stock of Nogi's photos specially preserved for a time of inflation. But it seems that those would be out into use real soon.

Instantly, a maid appeared, curtsying once. "Yes, milady?"

"Send a word throughout the castle and the entire country that the wedding banquet and ceremony will be held at once. THe prince is going to be wed. Preparations must commence immediately, and the ceremony will be held as soon as possible. Now."

The maid, bewildered, curtysied again. "At once, milady." She hurried down the long corridor to share the news to her co-workers.

"What the hell was that for _Imai_," hissed Natsume, glowering. The temperature of the room started to rise.

Hotaru glared right back at him. The two coldest people of Gakuen Alice was a deathly combination. Gentle Ruka and Mikan took safety precautions and quickly retreated to the other side of the room. "I, for one, am sick and tired of this place and would like to go back to my laboratory immediately. That will not happen until this wedding happens, so deal with it _Hyuuga_." Then without a backward glance, she took a bemused Mikan by the arm and dragged her out of the room, god knows where.

Natsume and Ruka stared at the swung open doors. Unfortunately, they had no time to think about anything else because a flowery voice that further irritated Natsume's mood could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"My Prince!" Narumi twirled in, clutching a long, black package. "Your outfit has been prepared! And just in time, I just heard from a guard that his friend's sister heard from a kitchen maid that she heard from a messenger that he heard from an archer that he heard from a lady-in-waiting that she heard from the laundry girl that she heard from her elder sister that she heard from her best friend that she heard from a maid that the ceremony will commence in an hour!" He finished splendidly in one breath.

News spread a bit too fast inside this castle.

"And now," he continued dramatically, using his arms with wide sweeping gestures, "you need to change!" He grinned maniacally. "Of course, if you don't cooperate, who knows what will happen during the wedding ceremony in front of _all those people _that are going to attend and watch you…" he trailed off, fingering his earring. His alice control device.

Natsume kicked the sofa for a good measure before he was swamped by Narumi's hesitant attendants.

In the background, Ruka slowly inched towards the door. But he was out of luck.

Narumi whipped around in a sparkle. "And where may you be going, milord?" He winked, laughing gaily. "I'm offended! You didn't think that I didn't prepare an outfit for the prince's best friend?" He snapped his fingers, and another two men came in, carrying a bundle of clothing. Ruka gulped. His wise rabbit jumped out of his arms to escape the oncoming torture.

"Dress them up, miboys!"

* * *

"Hotaru, where are we going?" Mikan panted, being pulled into various directions of the maze-like corridors. How did her best friend know where she was going anyways?

"To the kitchen. The menu needs to be issued with careful details."

Mikan sweatdropped. _Since this is the royal castle, they would have the best cooks in the country…Which is a perfect opportunity for Hotaru to taste the fine culinary skills put into use with seafood._

The kitchen was full of bustling people rushing back and forth. If the girls entered, they would surely be trampled to their deaths. But it was pretty much obvious that the kitchen workers were busy.

"AKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME -HURRY UP! WHERE IS THE SALAD DRESSING? DO YOU WANT THE SALAD SERVED NUDE?"

"THE PLATES, WOMAN! CATCH THOSE PLATES!"

"KNIFE HERE!"

"I NEED MORE APPLES HERE! AND THIS PHEASANT NEEDS TO BE IN THE FIRE, NOT LYING OUTSIDE LIKE A DEAD BIRD!"

"THE BREAD! SAVE THE BREAD!"

"FIRE!"

"NO, THE SALMON!"

Another havoc arrived. But this time, it was outside of the kitchen.

"Milady!" Three women dressed in fine gowns was running towards them. Without further ado, they seized Mikan's arms and dragged her off without missing a beat.

"Hey! What-"

"You must be prepared for the wedding! You can't marry a Prince in that ancient looking rag!"

And so, Hotaru was left behind alone in front of the chaotic kitchen with her invention 73. She cooly surveyed the scene. Then with a evil smile, she drew out a baka stone from her pocket and lifted her slingshot.

CRASH. The stone flew home to a pile of dirty dishes. Everyone stopped in their tracks and whipped around to give the most Satan glare to the culprit.

Instead of daggers of fury, their expressions turned frozen with fright at the sight of the girl. Though her face was expressionless, her dark and evil aura was emanating from her in rapids. And there was a simmering glint in those amethyst eyes. This girl was truly a witch! The kitchen workers all gulped as the atmosphere became chilly.

Hotaru spoke with a straight, nonchalant face. She hefted the slingshot in her right hand.

"I am here to adjust the menu for the wedding banquet."

* * *

An hour later, the trumpets were blowing and the bells were ringing. And on the red carpet, Natsume and Mikan were walking down, side-by-side. Small giggling children danced around them and showered them with multi-coloured confetti and flowers. Surrounding them, the whole kingdom had gathered to watch the joyful wedding and was shouting out in loud, happy celebratory cheers.

"Long live the Prince!"

"Congratulations!"

But the fan girls' woes could not be drowned out.

"NO!! Prince Natsume, please don't cancel your status as a bachelor!"

The Prince Natsume, although wearing a deathly _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ expression, looked absolutely striking. Narumi proved his prediction wrong; there was no sight of a pink tutu. Instead, he was wearing a black velvet hose, a white silk shirt with a doublet embroidered with gold thread on top, pointed leather boots, and a handsome red cape. Even his hair was in a more tidy position. He was striding down quite fast instead of the slow, step by step march.

Mikan, on the other hand, could barely walk with the weight of her jewel encrusted dress, and the bodice was choking her terribly. The ladies dressing her up insisted it to be as tight as possible to get a waist impossibly narrow. She did look beautiful in the damask silk gown with fine needlework of orange blossom designs. Her elaborately updone hair held back by an ruby ornament was covered with a transparent, filmy train that was held up by a flower girl walking behind her. And the sun shone down on her, making her sparkle brilliantly.

Anyways, the couple, one fuming and one desperately trying to walk, awkwardly made their way to the priest holding a scroll. Out in the corner of Mikan's eye, she saw Hotaru in a elaborate plum dress working on something furiously with a platter laden with lobsters, clams, seashells, and crabs beside her. Ruka's blonde hair shone in the sun, making him impossible to miss, and he too was dressed well in an ocean blue cape. He seemed a bit flustered and was balancing two platters of clams and crabs. Her eyes travelled down the long bouquet table, and her stomach grumbled. She could see roast quail, boar, basically every type of meat prepared on gleaming silver platters. Fresh fruit, cheese, bread could also be seen. And smelled. She almost tripped and stepped on her partner's boot, making Natsume hiss out a string of curses again.

"Polka, _don't _step on my foot again," he shot out venemously.

"Geesh Natsume!" she whispered indignantly. "You try walking in high heels and a bridal gown that nearly matches your weight with all these jewels!" In fact, she should have just asked Hotaru to take them off so she could at least walk freely. She knew her money-obsessed friend would gladly do so.

They finally stopped in front of the priest. Natsume glared a glare filled with a _get-this-over-soon _meaning at the unperturbed holy father.

"Now," he boomed, making the crowd quieten, "cut the wedding cake together to symbolize unity and taking your first step together." The huge wedding cake was brought out on a cart. It was beautiful, red with roses and strawberries scattered throughout, dusted with chocolate powder. And it did look quite delicious however much it was obvious that Hotaru's taste definitely influenced this cake. Natsume stiffened at the sight.

The cake was red and grand in the shape of a lobster.

Holding her bouquet of lilies in one hand, Mikan hesitantly put her other hand on the large knife then glared at the person beside her to do the same. After an incoherent noise, Natsume put his hand on the knife as well. As his hand brushed hers slightly, she blushed slightly. Their faces were rather close. And they (or he, rather) sliced the lobster's head from its body with one quick stroke.

Natsume turned his head slightly and met Mikan's gaze. She, for a reason unknown to her, felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. The crimson eyes turned away, nonchalant.

The Father serenly continued. "And now, bestow your kiss of oath."

Nothing except for the chirps of the wild birds were heard.

"EH!" Mikan shrieked. "I never heard about this!"

"Whatever the circumstances may be, I'm not kissing a stupid idiot," Natsume spat out almost at the same time.

A familiar voice smiled. "The wedding must go on _smoothly_ like music, my prince." There was Narumi who popped out of nowhere beside the priest. He was grinning, and his left index finger twirled his own lock of blond hair quite dangerously near his earring.

Mikan did not hear nor see this newcomer as the words Natsume said replayed in her mind. She was red again, but this time with anger. Drawing in a deep breath, she drew to her full height, on the very tips of her toes. "Natsume! You mean JERK! I'm not an idiot, but obviously _you_ are since it seems you don't even know my name! It's MIKAN, M-I-K-A-N! And I definitely do not want to kiss –"

In the middle of her rant, she accidentally stepped on her uselessly long train, wobbled and lost her balance, and tipped forward, her bouquet sailing over her head, her arms flailing wildly like an agitated bird.

_Uh oh. _Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and gave in to gravity.

She crashed into Natsume.

"What the hell-" At the sudden weight, he staggered, trying to regain balance unsuccessfully, then went down backwards on the floor.

The sea of attendents watched as the unmoving almost-newlywed in a heap on the floor, the girl on top of the boy. The crowd was deathly silent except for some muttering, and they could not catch a glimpse since the mass of cloth from the bridal dress and the long veil hid everything from view.

Then there was absolute silence.

-

The choking feeling around her waist was gone. The heavy garment did not weigh much anymore.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She blinked. She saw a familiar looking ceiling and heard the familiar chirps of the birds. She was back in her one star room in Gakuen Alice. She got up slowly from the floor, her legs tangled with the blanket that seemed to have fallen off the bed with her. It was morning, and she needed to get to class. But she was still in a daze.

Slowly, as it were a dream, she raised two fingers and rested them upon her bottom lip. She sat still as her mind replayed the scene again.

_Oh. My. God_.

She kissed Natsume.

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha! I'm so evil, aren't I?

Mikan and Natsume gets married! Well, kind of. How did you like the lobster cake? Don't worry, it's only shaped like one…at least I hope it doesn't taste like one.

My transition from the dream world to the real world is too…weird. But I can't describe it. The whole real world scene…I don't like it. Could you please help?????

And should it be "She kissed Natsume" or "She had just kissed Natsume"? The latter is the gramatically correct one, but...well, which one sounds better?

Thank you to all my reviewers! The reviewers of chapter 13 that gets the limited edition _lobster-shaped cake_ are: **nightraven54, animegodess1118, Huyutfsakura, azn-teddy, blackcat9517, keraii, mistress tee, GoldenDragonClouds, CARohanne, Larsie0316, JuSt To RaNdOm, and bluegirl330817**! Sorry if I let anyone out, let me know!

Do people want a more of a hint for Ruka x Hotaru? If you do, guess what the next hint is! My hint to you is: flowers.

I'm finally over 100 reviews! *does a little congratulatory dance* Hehehe.

Review! I know, I'm too obsessed with reviews. But I do have fun writing my stories :)

Oh, and revised chapter 6 for Fuki Enro will be coming out soon. After the failing of exams is over...T_T Anyways, please read that story as well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh, and what do people want next? I have no idea what's going to happen next, so I'll be looking forward to what the readers want, k?

--mikancchi


	15. Chapter 15

**Cinderella**

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I don't own DaaDaaDaa or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Anna!"

"Here!"

"Nonoko!"

"Here!"

"Mikan!"

Narumi glanced up from his attendance list. "Did anyone see Mikan-chan this morning?"

A chorus of _no_ came back. Narumi wore a concerned expression as he resumed reading the list. Has his dear student fallen ill to the seasonal flu?

"Well then. Imai-san!"

There was a prolonged silence in the room. A sense of dread, impending black, crept into his mind. Without lifting his eyes off the name list and enduring the beginnings of a thudding migraine, Narumi skipped a few names and called out the ones that fit this _peculiarly_ familiar pattern of absences.

"Nogi-san?" Once again, no response.

Narumi narrowed his eyes. He wanted to whip those children with the bean whip, but Misaki would probably find out and punish him instead with his favourite weapon. But he would call out just one more name, one last golden chance.

"_Hyuuga!"_

The silence was deathly still, and one could hear a pin drop at that moment.

By now, the students were all whispering to each other, swivelling their heads around to the four curiously empty seats.

Slapping the attendance record shut, Narumi closed his eyes. No response from the quad-trouble makers, though one never replied anyways. Either way, four absences. Where were these four pests who was always chasing trouble and leaving him behind to clean up their mess! Why was _he _their homeroom teacher? Narumi buried his face in his hand and gave out a long sigh of extreme irritation.

_Now I'll have to ask Serina-sensei again to use her crystal ball...for the fourth time this month. Now she's going to expect something from me as retribution..._He sighed. "Alright, continuing on. Koko?"

"Here! And Serina-sensei was already expecting the newest dried lavender soap since the last time you asked her," said Koko sprightly.

"Um, thank you Koko. Mo-"

At that moment, the double doors decided to burst open, slamming onto the walls which resulted in the left one falling off the sturdy hinge. Imai Hotaru strode in calmly without a care in the world, not showing any hint of reproach for being late nor interrupting the class. Her raven black hair was glossy without a strand misplaced, and her uniform was clean and ironed. Though she wore no expression on her face, everyone had an image of a lethal death reaper in a black cloak in their minds wielding a large scaffold the moment they caught her presence. Everyone was too scared too even give a word of greeting –except for the brave, nice, _kind_ class president.

"Um, good morning Imai-san!" stuttered Inchou bravely.

The amethyst eyes slid to his direction and Hotaru's head gave a slight inclination of recognition before sliding into her seat elegantly. One didn't need perfect vision to see that harbinger- the pulsing temple, and the hardened mouth which ends were slightly downwards –the notorious _grimace_. The class shuddered simultaneously.

Narumi observed his late student carefully and observed her thoughtfully. "Well, good morning Imai-san! It's rare to see you so late to class!" exclaimed he with a brilliant smile. Putting his sleeved arms on his hips and tapping his booted foot, he mused, "That won't do for an honour student, hmm?"

Hotaru's eyes shot wickedly sharp daggers at her teacher while she hefted her upgraded Baka Cannon 2.4 menacingly. Unnerved, Narumi kept up his dazzling appearance and continued with a broad grin. "Now, do you mind telling me now where Mikan or Nogi or Hyuuga-"

Before he finished his sentence however, the door burst open once more (the poor left door was now lying sadly on the floor), revealing a dishevelled Ruka and an extremely, _tremendously_ pissed-off-to-the-depths-of-hell Natusme Hyuuga. Slightly disturbed by the sight of a scorched black mark that suspiciously resembled the sole of a boot on the remaining standing door, Narumi gathered Hyuuga was in a destructive mood –kicking the doors open was odd for him too, as that drew attention on him regardless of his attitude.

His mood, unlike the Ice Queen, was awfully apparent on his transparent face. Not even Inchou could dare make a small morning greeting, as the fire caster wore the murderous one-word-and-I'll-burn-you-to-crisps face, showing his fiery temper. He was not a black cat –he was a deadly viper.

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun has finally arrived to class! That would make the fifth tardiness this month boys," continued Narumi with a disapproving face. Hyuuga gave the teacher the _what-are-you-going-to-do-detention-think-again _look. In response, Narumi grinned broadly once again, twirling a lock of his blond hair that was so dangerously in proximity to his alice restraining earring.

The two walked (or rather stomped for one) up the aisle and instead of going to their seats, they stopped in front of Hotaru. The infamous Imai Hotaru and _the_ Hyuuga Natsume exchanged the most vicious, malicious, hostile, and _belligerent_ glare at each other. Tsunami waves crashed high spraying sheets of water everywhere with thunder roaring from the storm that the mutual expression those two showed.

Poor Nogi Ruka had to break the tension. "Um, Imai-san?" he began tentatively. "Did you by any chance have a…peculiar dream last night?"

Before Imai could respond, a loud bam startled everyone. Sumire had slammed both hands to her desk. It wouldn't have been funny if there weren't dog-or was it cat?-ears sprouting out of her head. "Wait a minute!" screeched the girl with seaweed coloured hair that flung about her neck. "Nogi-sama, why are you talking about _dreams _to Imai-san? That is privileged information that only the Hyuuga-Nogi fan club members get access to!"

"And no one has yet received such important news ever!" declared her nameless sidekick.

"_Shut. Up_," Natsume hissed. A fireball ignited in the air from his palm. The two screeching girls shut their mouths in a nanosecond. Their glorious-godlike bad boy was in a disastrous temper, but that made him so much more…fiercely _alluring_. The two quickly forgot their fear and swooned in awe at the misinterpretated lethal glower. Well, one swooned while the other drooled.

While all this was going on, Sakura Mikan had walked into the class and slipped into her usual seat like a daily occurrence. Nobody noticed her until her seatmate gave a small exclaim of surprise.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. Could you kindly explain your reason for tardiness, and perhaps include why those three are late as well?" asked Narumi tiredly. At least she would give him an honest answer…right?

Mikan did not respond. In actuality, she looked quite dazed, as if she was still in the Wonderland of her dreams.

Narumi frowned sternly and rapped the wooden podium with the attendance book. "Mikan-chan?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Oh, Narumi-sensei. What happened was that Hotaru ate too much seafood, like lobsters and shellfish at a wedding banquet, that she couldn't wake up on time because people who have their bellies full usually can't get up well in the morn-OW!"

Hotaru had blasted the upgraded Baka cannon to Mikan's face.

"Ouch Hotaru, you meanie! What was that for?" Mikan whined, rubbing her swollen nose. "Oh, and for Ruka-pyon, he was chased by a horde of …scary-looking women all night then had to serve as a personal servant to a scary-OUCH OUCH OUCH! I said_ merry_ Hotaru! OUCH! _Fine_! I mean, _beautiful _person all through the evening, so he was probably too tired to get up early," Mikan explained through her annoyed expressions and rubbings of the many bumps.

Narumi was bewildered. What was Mikan talking about? Is she rambling from her last night's dream? "Then what about Hyuuga?"

"Oh, Natsume-kun-"Mikan stopped short and averted her eyes out the window. "Well…he's always late, right?"

Fortunately, the bell had rung, ending the morning homeroom time. So no one saw Hotaru's eyes widening a fraction, Ruka's constant stares between Natsume and Mikan, and Natsume's nonchalant face as he observed nothing in front of him.

And so the rest of school time was spent casually, but none of the tardy four came within a metre of each other. Until school ended for the day.

* * *

When the last bell rung, Mikan tiredly stretched and slid her books into her bag. She moved as if she were underwater. But at the last second, her head snapped up and she shot out like a firecracker out the door and was the first one out.

"Mikan's quite energetic today, isn't she Anna?" said Nonoko.

"Yes, she was constantly jumping here and there all day," said Anna.

A bit more insightful Yuu Tobita wore an anxious expression. "I wonder if Mikan-chan is feeling alright. She seems like she had an uncomfortable dream last night."

Mikan was actually unsure of what to feel. She didn't want to go back to the dormitory, so she wandered around aimlessly around the campus, her head down. She found herself near a grove of trees, and sat under the tallest one. Then she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, burying her face into her knees.

_I can't believe what I dreamed…But it all happened, didn't it? I mean, Ruka-pyon is late because of…but Hotaru is a model student, so she's never late. She got angry at me for saying the truth, that's why I have a large bump on my forehead. And…_

Mikan slipped a hand into her pocket and felt for a cool, round-shaped metal. She drew it out. The ring had a magical glow around it.

"And I have my wedding ring with me…and when I woke up, I had a sprained ankle with glass slippers!" Mikan sighed again. Her ankle was in truth throbbing, and she was glad that she did not have gym today. She wondered if Natsume's foot was throbbing too due to her constant missteps.

Then she turned red. _Hyuuga Natsume_. This was not like the Christmas Ball, where she accidentally banged into his teeth. She had actually pressed her lips to his lips, which meant they had _kissed._ She flushed bright tomato red and wailed to the sky. "Ahhh! What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do what Polka?"

Mikan shot up, which was a bad idea because pain in her ankle shot up with her, so she felt herself falling down. At least there's grass and soft soil, she thought. But she didn't fall. Instead, she was in the strong, ropy arms of a peculiar boy.

"Na-Natsume-kun!" she stuttered, looking up into the crimson orbs of his in the awkward position.

"You are so clumsy Polka," he said.

"I am NOT clumsy you moron! My ankle hurts because of SOMEONE, so let me down!"

Surprisingly, he lowered her to the ground carefully instead of dropping her like a bunch of rocks. She glared suspiciously at him once she was in a comfortable position against the tree, which she just realized was Natsume's favourite Sakura tree. What a place to choose.

"And why is it my fault?" he said, looking pointedly at her swollen ankle.

"Because of you calling me names again, I got mad and tripped on my uselessly long train, so I –I-"She felt her face heat up again as Natsume watched her. She turned her head. "You know why!" she insisted furiously.

"How is that my fault," he muttered under his breath, then grabbed her foot.

"OUCH! What are you doing?"

The boy examined the swelling carefully. Due to his missions, he knew injuries well. And this did look like a swollen ankle.

"Mikan!" Hotaru and Ruka ran up to them.

Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously like a hawk. Mikan gulped. "Speak. You're lucky I had the patience to not hunt you down in class."

"Speak what, Hotaru-chan?" laughed Mikan nervously.

"You know why that dream happened, don't you?"

Everyone stared at the fidgeting girl.

"Er...no?" Mikan tried to manage an innocent smile.

Hotaru breathed in. And out. Mikan hyperventilated. She had taken enough hits to last a lifetime this morning.

"Um, well, you see…I bought You-kun a bunch of fairy tale books, they looked so cute! Anyways, I read Cinderella to You-kun and I met him in the dream too, so You-kun did something! Yeah, he did something, so we came into the dream!"

Hotaru narrowed her amethyst eyes. Mikan could feel the Arctic chill so she prayed to Kami-sama that she would make herself out of the situation alive and a quite less number of bumps. "And?"

"And…there is no and! No, Hotaru, I didn't mean that, please don't shoot me! Ok, I bought the fairy books when we went downtown, in this alice bookstore. The shopkeeper explained to me those books will simulate the story inside a dream that the one who reads the story makes up! So OUCH!"

Hotaru sighed, hefting her smoking baka cannon. "So it was you."

"No it wasn't!" glared Mikan back, rubbing her poor forehead. "It was You-kun! You need to sleep with the book for the dream to happen!"

So many veins were popping on Hotaru's head that even Natsume looked a bit alarmed. Hotaru briskly turned on her heel to the direction of the Elementary School Dorms.

"Wait, Imai-san!" Ruka desperately chased after Hotaru in poor attempts to protect Youichi from the oncoming onslaughter.

Leaving Natsume crouched by Mikan's side under the Sakura tree, alone.

"Mikan."

"Hmm?" Mikan turned her face –only to be inches away from his face. She could feel Natsume's body heat radiating off him. She tensed –those crimson eyes always stirred something inside her chest. Her heart beats were so loud, she was sure he could hear them.

He stared at her warm brown eyes for a long time. Mikan became quizzical. "What is it, Natsume-kun?"

He averted his gaze, and then plopped down beside her, leaning into the bark of the Sakura tree. "Nothing. Go to sleep Polka."

Mikan was bewildered. Sleep? How random. But she did feel tired. So she closed her eyes for a little nap.

**The End…for now**.

* * *

Hi, this is mikancchi here, sorry for the late late late late late late late update...

SO Cinderella is finally finished! Please tell me if you would like a sequel with _The Little Mermaid!_

Thank you to all beloved readers.

And read _Fuki Enro! _

_-mikancchi_


	16. A Letter

**A Letter**

* * *

Dear former readers of _Cinderella,_

No, this is not an additional chapter of _Cinderella. _

Surprisingly, _mikancchi _is alive, albeit drowning in papers, apps, and tests. Healthy, but not peachy.

Considering the positive feedback regarding a **sequel**, I have recently uploaded _**The Little Mermaid**._

I apologize for the late response to all those who wished to read a sequel. I realize and regret that many former readers may have already left this site, but for all those who remain, please check out _The Little Mermaid. _New readers, needless to say, are very welcome.

Thank you :)

_mikancchi_


End file.
